How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in 3 Minutes or Less
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy? MirSan
1. The New Kid From Down Below

Howto Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less

By Kuro Doragon Enko

Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?

Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst

Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated.

A/N: This is my first story so I'm a little shaky, but…here we go…on with the fic.

Chapter 1

The New Kid from Down Below

Sango's POV

Hi. My name's Sango, but that probably doesn't matter all that much. This is sort of a documentary I guess, but trust me…this story doesn't have a happy ending. No way in hell. Well…if you want to know the intense misery of my life then hey, welcome to the party. If not I suggest you hightail it out of here right now, and I mean quickly.

Just so you know I'm a girl…but you can probably tell that from my name but just to be sure, you gotta be clear on those facts. I am 16 years old and this just happens to be the story of how I met the most annoying guy in the world, thus ruining my thoughts of a happy future. Why? Well, just read on and you'll find out.

It all started somewhere between January and well, it seemed like the best day of my life. I had just gotten out of my martial arts and kendo classes after ranking top in every thing. I mean, who wouldn't be proud if they ranked top, hmmm?

I was on my way home after vandalizing a soda machine as I had been kicking it at least twenty times a minute…well, what was I supposed to do? It wouldn't give me the damn soda, so I did the only possible thing- beat kicked it silly. That's when I saw the van. That dumb corny moving van from hell. The thing that would soon make my entire life entirely miserable because that's when _he_ moved in. The most annoying guy in the universe. Akimura Miroku. A minion from the place below. Literally. He lived in the basement…well, um…back to the story.

At first glance he looks perfectly innocent. Black hair and a great smile, sparkling amethyst eyes, he looks like a prince out of a story book- but in reality the guy is nothing more then a big hentai and an even bigger sneezeball. The day he moved in he was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not evil, just misunderstood' on the back and a nice pair of scruffy blue jeans, he looked like an innocent punk( I don't really know how that's possible but that's just how it is).

Well me, being the nice neighbor I was, decided to go and greet the moron. Big mistake number 1.

"Konnichi wa, my names Akiyama Sango…I'm your next door neighbor." I said as nicely as I could, the sweetest grin possible plastered on my face. Big mistake numbers 2 and 3. I had just told the guy my name _and_ where I lived. "I'm supposed to be the welcoming committee." I said, with another of those happy-go-lucky grins. Hey, he looked nice at the time.

"Akimura Miroku." He said, a strange glint coming into his eye as the bastard eyed me up and down.

I twitched lightly, he was eyeing forbidden territory. Trying not to flip out and then began repeating words like a mantra inside my head- _He's a new kid…he's a new kid…don't kill him…don't kill him whatever you do…hey! Don't look down there…baka hentai…oh its on now…no…I…must not…kill…him…_ Those were the words constantly going through my head. And surprisingly, I didn't even punch him…well I did, but that's later on in the story.

"Akimura-san…?" I said quietly, not because I was shy…but I was mainly trying to keep my anger all bottled up inside.

"Hai, Akiyama-san?" he said, his great voice making my heart flutter…of course at the time, I'd never admit it.

"My face is up here." I growled, taking note of the innocence as he said my name.

"Oh…my apologies Akiyama-san, but…there's no need to be so formal…a lovely lady like you should be able to call me by my first name…so just call me Miroku." Akimura remarked, a disarming smile taking play on his face, causing my fist to curl up.

"…Apology accepted." I said stiffly, glaring at the guy in front of me suspiciously.

"Miroku!" An elderly voice, slightly slurred from what sounded like to much alcohol intake, echoed from inside, thus bringing a sigh from Akimura, as he turned around to reply.

"Coming Mushin…" he swiftly turned back to me and grasped my hands in his, "Ja ne, I shall see you later Akiyama-san, and you shall haunt my dreams!" he said with a grin and then groped my and before I could react, had run to the house, a contented smile on his face.

I suppressed a snarl as I glared at the door from which Akimura had received his refuge- well of course; it was a place- and a day- that would haunt my dreams forever.

--- End Chapter One ---

A/N: Well, there you have it, the first chapter ofHow to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less, feed back and advice would be welcome.

Dictionary-

Baka- Idiot

Hentai- Pervert

Konnichi wa- Hello

Hai- Yes

San- A prefix similar to Ms, Mrs, or Mr.

Ja ne- Good-bye; can be abbreviated as Ja.

Preview of Next Chapter-

I sighed, looking vacantly at my notebook, trying not to fall asleep because of the early hours. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Class, today we will be having a new student. Please greet him with utmost respect." Tanuki-san squawked; his voice the sound of nails scraping against a chalkboard, very annoying to say the least.

I shuddered, my eyes widening and my skin going pale; I knew exactly who it was.


	2. Guess Who?

How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less

By Kuro Doragon Enko

Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?

Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst

Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated.

A/N- Well, here goes Chapter 2! Please don't forget to review, as all advice and feedback are welcome.

Chapter 2

Guess Who?

"Nee-san, did you meet the neighbors?" The sound of my younger brother's voice brought me out of the angry daze I had been in for the last few minutes.

I nodded, a red haze beginning to cover my cheeks as I remembered what Akimura had said- and done.

"I think they're fairly nice, and I like that Miroku fellow…he seemed nice, maybe you should date him." Kohaku remarked, a small smirk forming across his face as he rubbed in that he could get a date, while I on the other hand had the luck to be a sociopath. How very kind of him, wouldn't you say?

"Oh shut up will you?" I mumbled darkly.

"Well, you're cranky aren't you?" he remarked blandly before walking off into the living room to watch some random show on TV, something called Dragon Ball Z (I don't own it) or something of the sort.

A few hours passed and before I knew it…it was time for school. Why of all the joyous things to start the day did it have to be school?

I walked slowly to my classroom, in the daze that fogs one's awareness during the early morning hours-sleep. I slowly sat down to my desk, and rested my head on the wood surface and listened to the babble that most students my age found exciting, the latest in celebrity news and random gossip.

I sighed, looking vacantly at my notebook, trying not to fall asleep because of the early hours. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Class, today we will be having a new student. Please greet him with utmost respect." Tanuki-san squawked; his voice the sound of nails scraping against a chalkboard, very annoying to say the least.

I shuddered, my eyes widening and my skin going pale; I knew exactly who it was.

"Ohayo, my name is Akimura Miroku…it is a pleasure to meet you all." The same velvety voice that had stopped me from punching his lights out introduced him to the class.

I suppressed a light moan, why did he have to be in my class? Could this day get any worse? Why yes it could.

"Lets see…Akimura-san, sit next to…"he paused looking around the room for an empty seat-and, oh to my joy, looked at the one right behind…me. "Akimura-san, sit next to Akiyama-san. Akiyama-san, raise your hand." Is fate cruel or what? Slowly I raised my hand, the said appendage trembling slightly from anger, annoyance…and well, whatever else I was feeling at the moment.

"Akiyama-san." Akimura murmured as he passed me, and I amazed myself by not blushing then and there. "Pleasure to meet you…again…" A slow smirk spread across his face, much to my annoyance.

"The pleasure's all mine. Really." I mumbled sarcastically, my face having invented a new shade of red as the smirk came onto his face…and well…since pretty much the whole class was looking our way. Is it just me, or does Akimura enjoy being the center of attention?

Well, as that oh so wonderful morning passed, I thanked kami-sama for the thing that we know as lunch, not for the food- as school food can be toxic…but for the great joy known as talking to your friends without teachers yelling at you to shut the hell up. Oh the joys of life.

"Sango-chan!" The hyper voice of my best friend, Higurashi Kagome, chirped at me, as the girl ran forward, a bright childish grin on her face.

"Kagome-chan! How are you?" I grinned back, returning the smile the bubbly raven-haired girl beamed at me.

"I'm good in fact, I'm great! Oh Inuyasha and I met someone new today! His name is Akimura…" my smile faltered slightly, and oblivious to it all, Kagome continued to say, "Akimura Miroku!"

Oh dear kami-sama…first class…and then…my friends…why does kami-sama enjoy tormenting me so much?

"Isn't that great Sango-chan? Now we're an even number!" Kagome chirped, as our little group included my brother and his girlfriend Rin even though they are first years, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru- Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru's girlfriend Kagura, Shippo and Souten- most probably the shortest people in our grade, and of course little old me…well, add Akimura and we're an even number. Oh what fun.

"Konnichi wa, Akiyama-san." I shuddered slightly, and turned around. Right behind me was the devil himself- Akimura, and of course, sulking behind was the resident anger management problem- Inuyasha.

Even though most people would think Inuyasha was one of the hottest people alive, I can't really agree with that…after witnessing one of his little temper tantrums…that'd be enough to degrade any girl's liking of him. Now Akimura on the other hand…wait a minute…where'd that come from! Forget I ever said that.

"Konnichi wa, Akimura-san, Inuyasha-kun." I replied.

"Akiyama-san…you know…there's no need to be so formal…" Akimura murmured, walking up and whispering in my ear. "We are…neighbors…"

I couldn't even think of a reply, as I knew that whatever I said…it would come out in a stutter, as my face was probably a very red shade of red, it doesn't make sense I know, just shut up about it. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

---End Chapter Two---

A/N: I can't believe all the reviews I got! 5! I feel so loved! I thank you all and you receive a big bar of chocolate and a cookie! Please review, as feedback and advice are welcome!

Dictionary-

Nee-san- Sister Ohayo- Good Morning Konnichi wa- Hello

San- Japanese suffix, equivalent to Mr, Mrs, or Ms.

Chan- A suffix used commonly for children or young girls.

Kun- A suffix used commonly for males that are in the adolescent years, though it can be used also for females as in the manga Fruits Basket, Shigure and others call Tohru, Tohru-kun.

Blank- commonly forgotten, it can be very insulting if not given permission to say a person's name with out the suffix.

Preview of Next Chapter

I glared, flipping the channels, as if in five seconds, something good would come on television.

"Sango, we have guests! Turn off the TV and set the table. The sound of my chichue's voice brought me into reality and onto my chores. Randomly I wondered who our guests were…that's when I spotted him.


	3. My Own Personal Stalker

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enko**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3! _

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_My Own Personal Stalker_**

I scowled, sitting in that ever-fun bus seat. Most of the time I was okay with the bus…but this time, the person sitting next to me was…I guess you could call it undesirable. Yup. The person sitting beside me was the one and only Akimura Miroku, and at the time being he was doing his best to well…be Akimura. That includes staring, flirting, and worst of all…groping.

Yes folks you heard me. Groping, at this point he was pretending to fall- yes I know…you could say I'm jumping to conclusions but I just _know_ that gleam in his eyes. The gleam of pure evil…or something of the sort. Well as I was saying, he was pretending to fall and _accidentally_ land his hand on my chest. Oh the chances of a hand falling on your chest when the guy is leaning the opposite direction.

"Gomen nasai Sango-san!" Akimura said, a false innocence in his voice, the falseness only noticeable by the satisfied look on his face.

"It's Akiyama-san. Not Sango-san." I replied stiffly, glaring darkly at Akimura.

"Aww…c'mon Akiyama-san! We are neighbors!" Akimura whined, a pitiful look on his face. Unable to take the full force of the puppy dog eyes I glared.

"Fine!" I snarled, and then turned to sulk and look out the window as a very pleased Akimura sat in his seat, savoring his victory.

After what felt like hours, we were finally at out stop, stalking towards my house, I couldn't help but notice that Akimura followed me, finally, annoyed I turned around.

"Tell me Akimura…why do you keep following me, even to my own home?" Akimura smirked.

"Sango-san…did you forget that, oh…I…live…right…next…door…?" Akimura remarked slyly, as a bright red blush formed on my face out of embarrassment. How could I forget that? I have no earthly clue. Blame Akimura.

"Oh…uh…ahem. I was just…er…testing you…" I mumbled, looking around and trying to hide my blush.

"Well, feel free to test me whenever you want Sango-chan…" he whispered seductively in my ear as he walked passed me, effectively stunning me enough to cop a feel, but not stunning me enough where I couldn't slap him all the way to tomorrow.

Huffing I began my walk down the street, and then stalked towards my house, leaving behind a stunned Akimura with a shining red print the size of my hand, although he was grinning.

The last thing I heard before I slammed the door was Akimura's mumbled, "It was totally worth it…" that brought my face to a completely red hue, and the door slamming quickly shut.

Wait a minute, my mind suddenly did a rewind, as I remembered what Akimura had called me. 'Sango-chan'. Those words coming from his lips seemed like poison to my mind, who had given him permission to use that? Oh well, he'd feel it when we got to school.

The time passed by quickly and pretty soon chichue and Kohaku had gotten home. I at the time was watching TV. Well more like scowling at the TV but that's not the point.

I glared, flipping the channels, as if in five seconds, something good would come on television.

"Sango, we have guests! Turn off the TV and set the table." The sound of my chichue's voice brought me into reality and onto my chores. Randomly I wondered who our guests were…that's when I spotted him.

Akimura Miroku, sitting with a completely innocent look on his face that slowly but surely spread to a low smirk as he saw my astonished expression. Next to him sat some old man, apparently Akimura's guardian.

My content mood suddenly disappeared, as I went to set the table, slamming the food in the center and passing out the necessary utensils.

Quickly we said our blessings and sat down to eat. The dinner itself was one that you could hardly call enjoyable, Akimura sitting there acting the part of the friendly neighbor with no bad intentions what so ever, Kohaku going on to tell about how one of his friends had done something not even worth mentioning and father and Akimura's guardian who had sooner or later revealed himself to be Mushin. I stayed quiet for my part, not wanting to encourage Akimura the slightest to come back.

After dinner was done I grabbed Akimura by the shirt and led him to my room and then abruptly let go of his shirt and looked at him to explain himself.

Knowing Akimura he took this the wrong way and enveloped me into a hug, practically squealing, "Ah! Sango-chan! I never knew you liked me this way to! I'll tell your father about our wedding preparations…" Akimura continued to babble on as I stiffened, the hug making my face turn red, slightly from anger…and though I loathe to say it, mostly from embarrassment. Hey, what could I say, you couldn't call Akimura ugly. Oho…no way was he ugly…well that's beside the point.

After breaking out of his embrace I jabbed my finger into his chest, thoroughly exasperated. "What…are you…doing here!" I practically snarled.

"Why, visiting of course. Your father and brother were nice enough to invite me, and I could hardly say not to such a tantalizing offer, as it meant seeing your lovely face one more time!" Akimura replied smoothly, a sly grin playing across his face.

"That's not what I mean!" I growled, jabbing his chest one more time. "Do you enjoy stalking me or something!"

Akimura gave a seductive smile before answering, "Ahh…now you can figure out yourself if I enjoy stalking you Sango-chan…for I think you already know the answer to that question…" Akimura trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Oh joy…my own personal stalker…! What fun…!" I mumbled, not realizing it was out loud, and only then did I realize I had said it when Akimura smirked at me.

"You know it babe." Thus Akimura left my room, a victorious air about him as he waved good bye and left the house for what I hoped was his first and final time.

After he left I walked slowly up the stairs into my bedroom and buried my face into my pillow, only then did I realize, that when I was so caught up in my rage he had called me 'Sango-chan' two more times. A low growl came into my throat, slowly followed by a small grin. Akimura Miroku…you're going to hate the day when you tried to annoy Akiyama Sango. Two can play at this game…

_**End Chapter 3**_

_A/N: This chapter was relatively longer then the others…I'm so proud of my self! Oh, and thank you to all my great reviewers! Oh, before I forget, Please review as feed back and advice are welcome!_

_Dictionary_

_Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry_

_Chichue- Father_

_San- Japanese suffix, similar to Mr, Ms, and Mrs_

_Chan- Japanese suffix, used for children and an affectionate term for young girls_

_Blank- Commonly forgotten, it can either be a great honor to call a person by their full name, or a great insult if not given permission to say the person's name without any use of suffixes._

_Preview of Next Chapter_

I laughed as I walked into the class room, only to be met with the glare of Tanuki-san.

"Akiyama-san." Tanuki-san demanded in that annoyingly grating voice of his. "Detention." I winced, could my day get any worse?Oh...how could I forget- of course it could...and probably would.


	4. Payback Time

_How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less_

_By Kuro Doragon Enko_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_A/N: Well, here's Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to update!_

**Chapter 4**

_**Payback Time**_

Smirking I walked down the hall, and for once, I was not asleep-well…maybe just a little bit but for now, all the excitement at the simple words 'pay back' brought a huge smile on my face, and I was completely oblivious to the stares I got from the other students in the hall way. Apparently me being happy in the morning was something altogether strange and alien- in other words…the end of the world. Well for Akimura, it would be. Insert evil laugh here.

"Humph." I stiffened, my happy demeanor suddenly evaporated as I heard the arrogant voice of the most popular (and hated) student at Takahashi High.

"Why are you so happy Sango? Get laid or something…that would suit you wouldn't it?" the voice revealed itself to be nothing other then Hiruma Kikyou.

Hiruma Kikyou, at first glance looks at lot like Kagome-chan. In fact, they look like they could be twins, at least until you look at their eyes. Kagome's are a sunny brown, and Hiruma's are slightly colder and filled with more hatred then kindness.

Also, Hiruma was Inuyasha's ex, at least until she went with Onigumo Naraku, which just messed it all up for poor Inu-kun. He was heartbroken, and thus the start of his anger management problems. Thank kami-sama that Kagome was around, or else he probably would've committed suicide! There, folk's is your little lesson in life- never trust Hiruma. She'll stab you in the back.

I smiled venomously before retorting, "Sorry Hiruma, you must have me mixed up with someone else…there is no way I could manage like you." I gave a sickly sweet smile before turning around and adding, "Oh, and its Akiyama-san to you…Hiruma." I spat her name as if it were poison.

Hiruma stuttered a bit before glaring at me, before giving a huff and walking to Onigumo, the resident psychopath. And boy, did he look it to! Oily black hair that reached to his waist and glowing red eyes…creepy, hell, even his voice was creepy. He was the embodiment of hell itself- and ironically his first name is hell. How reassuring.

A dark glare from Onigumo was enough to send shivers down your spine and put you in the witness protection program. But a glare from Onigumo isn't near as bad as a smile would be. A smile would mean, "Guess what my friend, your going to die the most horrible death I can think up and it will be nice slow, and full of pain. Have a nice day."

Finally the two of them left and my happy mood was once replaced, as soon as I thought of the little plan I had for Akimura. Oh yes…it would be wonderful. Now…just to wait for lunch.

The first few classes of the day passed by far to slow; yet…my smile was just as wide, as the fact that I was smiling was creeping Akimura out. Oh yes. This would be so good.

Finally lunchtime came. Payback was about to begin. After strategically placing certain objects in a certain order, I awaited Akimura's arrival.

Aha…there was the hentai…now part one…Draw him in.

"Konnichi wa Akimura-chan!" I chirped in my happiest voice. Akimura blinked. And blinked again.

"What did you call me?" Akimura looked slightly confused.

"Aww…you don't like me calling you Akimura-chan?" I asked, walking up to Akimura and tracing my fingers across his chest, fighting hard the blush that came onto my face.

"No no…that's not at all it…" Finally it seemed it dawned on him that I was going on him this time. A sly grin spread across his face, before he closed his arms around me.

I waited for what I knew was to come. Five. His hand inched closer. Four. Closer. Three. Closer. Two. Nearly there. One. Groped. A dark grin came onto my face. Akimura looked as if he were in heaven, not even noticing the grin; well he did when he became airborne. That's right. Thank martial arts. Insert maniacal laugh.

Akimura was headed strait into the trashcan, which rolled strait into a bucket of paint and oh ho ho…a nice pit of dead frogs from the science lab. I'm such a criminal mastermind.

A stunned and befuddled Akimura who was now sitting amongst dead frogs and was covered in the prettiest pink you could find and was covered in trash. All that happiness at the price of one grope.

A large grin on my face I stalked out of the cafeteria. Mission complete. Oh wait…I forgot something. Striding back into the cafeteria I whispered in Akimura's ear. "Never try to annoy Akiyama Sango. She gets you back." I gave a sweet grin then headed off the class. Now my mission was complete.

I laughed as I walked into the classroom, only to be met with the glare of Tanuki-san.

"Akiyama-san." Tanuki-san demanded in that annoyingly grating voice of his. "Detention." I winced, could my day get any worse? Of course it could. My happy mood had suddenly gone bye-bye. And I mean bye-bye. All kinds of weirdo's were in detention.

I just happened to know all of them…put in a mournful sigh there. Class dragged bye slowly and Akimura didn't show up. The paint and smell of trash and dead frogs could be the reason for that.

It was time for detention; staying behind in class is probably the most annoying and bothersome thing you can do. But it's also where you can meet some of your greatest friends. How do you think I met Inuyasha and the gang? It wasn't at some ice cream party that's for sure.

Right now the current miscreants were Shippou, Inuyasha, Akimura, Onigumo, and I. Wait a minute…Akimura! Well, he didn't seem to be covered in paint or any thing…darn…I had paid so much for that. I shrunk down in my seat. Maybe he wouldn't notice me.

Tanuki-san walked into the detention room, glaring at all of us like the annoying man he was. "Akimura Miroku?" Miroku gave a grin. "Akiyama Sango?" I glared, and Akimura gave me a grin with something sinister behind it. "Minagi Shippou?" Shippou gave a cheeky grin. "Onigumo Naraku?" Naraku gave his trademark glare. "Takashi Inuyasha?" Inuyasha settled with a 'Feh'.

The detention went on and on and finally it was over, but not before Akimura decided to pay me a little 'visit'.

"Why Konnichi wa Sango-san." Akimura said, as I glared at him.

"Na…nani?" I retorted, glaring at myself for stuttering.

"I feel as if I must commend you for that little gift in the Cafeteria and want to leave you with a little comment." He gave a smirk. "You may have won the battle but not the war. Also, that shade of pink is would have been better with sparkles, oh and a little touch of red would have made it more noticeable. But hey, it's the thought that counts right?" he grinned up into my face.

Akimura was trying to get me agitated. To get me riled up. Trust me it was working. My face was red more from annoyance and anger then embarrassment. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it with gentle ease.

A smirk on his face, he slid his lips over my hand, leaving me in shock and my face turning the brightest shade of red ever invented.

"Ja, Sango-chan!" he said with a grin, smoothly walking out of the classroom with a satisfied smile on his face, having thoroughly shocked me and harassed me enough to please him.

After he left a small smile came onto my face. This was going to be fun. Akimura Miroku, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

_**End Chapter Four**_

_A/N: Well, there you go folks, and longer then the other by about 100 words…I is so proud! Sorry for the late update, I had to go to New York, and boy was it fun! Also I'm sort of running out of ideas for things to happen, if you have any suggestions or ideas, I would love to hear them. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review! It helps boost my confidence!_

_**Dictionary**_

_Hentai-Pervert_

_Konnichi Wa- Hello_

_Nani- What_

_Ja- Abbreviation of 'Ja ne' Means good-bye._

_Chan- Suffix, commonly used for small children or girls. Sort of cute in its own way. Also means small._

_blank- Commonly forgotten, can be a great insult or compliment if you are given permission to use it._

_San- Suffix, equivilant to Mister, Miss, Missus. _

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_"Sango-chan...you'll need this for your date! Oh I just can't believe you actually got a date!" Kagome squealed, as Ayame bounced up and down with joy. Sheesh, is it just me or are those two on sugar pills?_

_Shopping on a date is torure, but being on the date is harder. Soon the door bell rang, and I walked to greet him. I smiled._

_"Konnichi wa."_


	5. Date thy Neighbor

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enko**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_A/N- Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers!_

**_Chapter 5_**

_**Date thy Neighbor**_

Operation payback had started about three days ago…and hell had erupted since. I was constantly watching my back, trying to make sure that Akimura didn't try to get me back, and then became even more nervous when he just gave me a knowing smirk that just _**promised** _something horrible would happen, and trust me it did.

It had happened during a simple game of 'Truth or Dare' and I had been given the worst dare ever. So horrible that I can barely think about it. I had been dared to either go on a date with Akimura or make out with Kuranosuke, and well…I did the first thing that came to my mind. Date Akimura. Ugh…two words that should never be in the same sentence.

Now that I think about it…I probably should've picked Kuranosuke…but…there was no way my virgin lips were touching his, I mean…the guy would get obsessed and then start stalking me! He would be almost as bad as Houjo the Hobo. But the really surprising thing was who **_had_** asked me to do the dare. Most of you are probably thinking its Akimura.

Phft. Yeah right. It was dear little Kagome-chan. Take off the dear and the little and you're left with the most conniving matchmaker in history…worst of all, she had her sites set on me and Akimura. The sheer possibilities can give you the darkest nightmares. Trust me, I know I have them.

The, oh so wonderful dare was to happen tonight. Happily that was about five hours from now, and now…for some odd reason, I'm thanking Kami-sama for school. Anything that could prolong my date with Akimura was now considered holy. That includes probably the most hated of things in every teenager's life- school.

Five hours…those hours seemed wonderful, well…except for the fact that Akimura kept giving me that sly grin of his and Kuranosuke was making those eyes that love sick people get at each other, not that I mind when people do that…but I just plain abhor it when the eyes are made at me.

School unfortunately passed by way to quickly…and before I knew it, Kagome-chan and Ayame-chan were squealing excitedly while I glared ice at them.

During they're little squeal parade, they had decided to take me shopping. Kagome it seems, at that moment had forgotten **_she_** was the one who had dared me to go on the date and seemed intent on thinking that I had been asked out.

"Sango-chan...you'll need this for your date! Oh I just can't believe you actually got a date!" Kagome squealed, as Ayame bounced up and down with joy. Sheesh, is it just me or are those two on sugar pills?

Shopping on a date is torture, but being on the date is harder. Soon the doorbell rang, and I walked to greet him. I smiled.

"Konnichi wa." There in all his splendor and glory…stood Akimura Miroku. The guy I had been dared to date.

Akimura was smiling that wonderfully perverted smile of his…wait did I just say wonderful, forget that. He was smiling that _annoyingly_ (a/n: Someone's in denial) perverted smile of his. The smile that made me want to punch his daylights out and then…well, let's just leave it at that.

Akimura gave me a grin, "So Sango-chan, where would you like to go?" Dimly in the background I could hear Kagome yelling 'Kawaii' in the background, and Ayame squealing along with her. Yup they're definitely on sugar pills.

I thought briefly and then sighed. "You decide."

Akimura looked surprised, as if I had gone against some foreign rule. "Why, Sango-chan! You're the lady, it is in my honor that I allow you to decide!"

I blinked, if anything, I hadn't expected this. "Umm…ok. How about…Michael Angelo's…you know…the Italian restaurant right next to the mall?"

Akimura gave a grin, and without the slightest hesitation he drove us there in the oh so wonderful Ferrari…speaking of that, I wonder where he got it, and being the girl I am, I asked him.

"Ohh…Inuyasha gave it to me." He said, looking slightly sheepish.

"Did you ask?" I ventured, growing slightly suspicious.

"Nope!" He said with a grin then he waved his hand dismissively. "It's not like he'll miss it anyways, he's got about seven other cars just like it."

When I looked skeptical, he gave a reassuring grin, "Hey, I'll return it!"

I left the conversation at that.

Before I knew it, we were there. I looked around nervously as I eyed the huge restaurant. Michael Angelo's was known for it's great food, but also for it's even bigger price. I felt slightly guilty for making Akimura take me to the most expensive restaurant in town, then thought better. Hey, he deserved it with all the times he had groped me.

Pretty soon we ordered food, my order being a lobster bisque with ziti pasta covered in a garlic white wine sauce. In other words- delicious. Akimura ordered a fairly simple thing, cheese ravioli covered in tomato sauce with a light salad.

Food came quickly and we kept our talk to a minimum, and to my surprise Akimura never really said anything remotely perverted. As he paid the bill and we were leaving the restaurant he asked me something that surprised me.

"Say…Sango-chan, would it really be that hard to date me?" he asked, a serious look in his eye.

"What?" I replied.

"Would it be that hard to date me." He repeated.

"Well…no…" I looked slightly awkward. "I…I…can't really be that sure, that…I mean, you with your echhi behavior and…well, you flirt shamelessly with girls, I wouldn't know what to think. Would you just be doing it for fun? Or would you be doing that for real? I wouldn't know if I could trust you." I stated, looking down at me feet, not realizing as a smirk came onto Akimura's face.

"So, in other word's you'd be jealous, ne?" he said in the same tone he had been using earlier.

"Hai…" I blinked suddenly in realization, then growled at him, "Baka! You made me just…" I began to scream at him, and the screaming intensified as Akimura gave a cute little smirk.

"Hai, Sango-chan!" he squealed.

"You know, with that squeal, you sound awfully gay." I remarked with a glare as Akimura gave me a knowing smile.

"You never know! I might just be!" he said with a smirk, then eyeing my analyzing glare, he quickly reassured me, "Just kidding, I like women to much!" to prove his point he groped me then and there.

I blinked. And blinked again. Then I slipped. Well, figuratively speaking of course. I began to yell words that could probably make a sailor blush, and then proceeded to slap the baka silly. A few seconds later, Akimura was grinning with a red handprint that seemed to be the exact replica of my palm on his right cheek. As I got into his car, the rest of the ride was silent, Akimura's grin to wide for him to say anything, and my being to enraged to say anything the least bit comprehendible.

The ride passed pretty quickly then.

Soon, the ride was over, and Akimura was walking me to my door as I grudgingly walked alongside him, my attention on his hands and not on the soccer ball in front of me. It was too late when I did. I was falling, and then suddenly I stopped, surrounding my waist were Akimura's arms, the only thing keeping me from falling ungracefully on the ground. I was staring into his eyes and he staring into mine. Time seemed to stop.

Giving me a smile, Akimura set me down on my feet again, still looking into my face. Then coughing slightly in embarrassment, he mumbled something under his breath then turned away.

"Ja' Sango-chan!" and without missing a beat, Akimura Miroku left me staring into the place he had left.

Still in shock in shock, I went into my house and into my room, laying on my bed, I smothered my face in the pillow then looked up, a soft smile cresting my face.

"You know what…Akimura Miroku, you're not that bad at all." I whispered to the air, then the smile still on my lips, I fell asleep.

**_End Chapter 5_**

_**A/N:** I hope you liked chapter five and I'm sorry about the late update, I've been having to get ready for school and all. And I give a big thanks to all my reviewers. Please continue to review…it makes my day all the better! Also any ideas and things are welcome, and this chapter is even longer then the last! Well, by about 300 words but anyways, Yay!_

**_Reviewer Responses _**

_**Ameo66- **Wow! Three 'I luv its'! - Glad you thought it was original!_

_**Anzhellgrl (Anon)- **You really think its good! I'm flattered!_

_**Doray**- Yup! That's Miroku for you…and Naraku being in this time and in school would most likely end up with a lot of mysterious disappearances._

_Also, when Sango called Miroku 'chan' she was pretty much calling him 'little Miroku', which could mean that she was either mocking him, or flirting with him._

_**Lilsanoku105 (Anon)-** Yup! I updated, and as for who is Sango's mysterious date, you'll have to look in this chapter to see who he is!  
_

_**Veglma**- Yup! Sango has such a devious mind…and as for how she got the date, well…lets just say it wasn't her choice…  
_

_**Ema-Kasta-** Glad you thought this chapter was good, well here's the update!  
_

_**Moonyme-** Believe it or not, I was actually going to make Sango use roadkill, then decided that dead frogs are much easier to handle, and much easier to find- you just have to go to the nearest science room! Glad you thought my ideas were good!  
_

_**Pointy Objects-** Glad you liked it…and did it really keep you laughing? I feel so proud!  
_

_**Thanks again to all who reviewed! Sniff I feel so loved!** _

**_Dictionary_ **

_**(Blank)**- Commonly forgotten, it is a great honor if you have gotten permission to use a person's name without a suffix (-san, -chan, -sama, -kun), but it can also be a great insult if you aren't given permission to use it._

_**Echhi**- Perverted_

_**Hentai**- Pervert_

_**Kawaii**- Cute_

_**Hai**- Yes_

_**Ja'**- Abbreviated version of Ja'ne, meaning good bye_

_**-San**- suffix similar to Ms, Mr, Mrs_

_**-Sama**- suffix similar to lord, lady_

_**-Chan**- A suffix commonly used for small children and young girls, it also means small and can be used mockingly or flirtatiously._

_**-Kun**- A suffix commonly used for young boys, it can also be used for females (Honda Tohru from Fruits Basket is called 'Tohru-kun' by Shigure and Hatori)_

_**Konnichi Wa**- Hello_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_Fear reverberated off of my entire body as I stared into flaming ruby red eyes that showed no remorse, then slowly, my gaze turned to the gun aimed strait for my forehead. _

_I was going to die._


	6. Nightmare from Hell

_**How to Tick your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_A/N: Well people, here's to chapter 6! Enjoy! Also, updates won't be as soon, I've got high school to go to, and lots of homework…_

**_Chapter 6_**

__

The Nightmare from Hell

It isn't every day that you wake up to you're best friend calling you at 3:00am asking how your date went, well…let me rephrase that…it isn't that normal for me.

So here I am. Tired, cranky, and annoyed. Make that very annoyed and having to listen to a bubbly hyper active and probably sugar high Kagome. That equals very bad thing.

"So….Sango-chan! How was your date!" Kagome practically yelled into the phone, and adding as an after thought, "Tell me all the details!" It was more of a high-pitched chirp, like that of a cricket now that I think about it though.

I glared at the phone, paying no attention to Kagome's screeching then said coldly, "Kagome-chan…it's three in the morning. I have school tomorrow and so do you. Go to bed, you can get the info tomorrow…when I'm less likely to bite your head off." I said matter-of-factly, then hanging up before Kagome could say a word. Content that I had said my peace, I drifted off to what I hoped would be once again a peaceful slumber.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Wake up!" The sound of Kohaku's voice brought me once again into the oh so wonderful realm of wakefulness. How kind of him, don't you agree?

I growled slightly, turning to stare at the clock to see what time it was, and oh, what a shock. 7:30. I was ready to fall asleep, until a fairly dark thought came into my mind. The bus came at eight.

Giving a slight scream I hurriedly got dressed. I was out of the house by 7:55, and at the bus stop by 7:57. The amazement.

"Ah! Sango-chan!" two high-pitched squeals caused me to wince and with a slightly forced smile I saw Kagome and Ayame skipping towards me.

"Ohayo…" I mumbled, already exhausted by what I knew was to come.

"Alright Sango-chan! Spill! What happened on your date? You have to tell us! Is he a good kisser, did he take you to a nice restaurant, was he romantic, was he courteous and gentlemanly! Did he compliment your clothes, what about a good night kiss! C'mon girl, you gotta spill!" Kagome yelled, before Ayame put her hand on Kagome's mouth; effectively shutting Kagome up. I still thank her for that.

"…." I stayed silent for a moment then tried my best to answer Kagome's questions. "Good kisser- don't know, nice restaurant-hai; courteous- yes, compliment- can't really remember, good night kiss- wouldn't allow him to touch-" I stopped abruptly as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a voice that was all too familiar.

"Well, Sango-san! You wouldn't be gossiping about us now would you?" I winced, and turned around to stare face to face to Akimura.

"Now why would I do that?" I growled back, glaring at his oh so mighty smirk.

Akimura grinned at that, "Well, we are dating after all!" he said with a grin, and I deadpanned. I was dared, he really didn't think….oh kami-sama…I went into shock, while Kagome began to squeal outrageously loud.

"Kawaii! Sango-chan, can I be your brides made, and your kid's godmother! Oh and Miroku-kun, Inuyasha can be your best man…" Kagome gave a bright grin, beginning to decide on our wedding plans as the whole bus stared at my tomato red face and Akimura's trademark grin. Oh joy, a new topic to gossip about. Sociopath Akiyama Sango dates world-renowned hentai extraordinaire- Akimura Miroku.

Akimura gave a superior grin and then whispered into my ear, "What do you think of that Sango-chan…?" he said with that same smile, and I gave a low growl before slapping him upside the head.

"There is no way I'm going to get married to you! I want a guy who won't grope me every ten seconds!" I gave a glare and then continued, "And there is no way I'm washing your underwear!" I mumbled that quieter under my breath, sounding all the while like a sullen little kid, and I'm very proud of that fact.

"But Sango-chan! I don't wear under wear!" Miroku said with an innocent grin that caused my face to do an excellent imitation of a tomato.

At the look I gave him, a mix between horror, surprise, and something I don't want to say, he gave an other of his famous echhi grins.

"Ah, I was only kidding Sango-chan!" he said with a grin, causing my face to lessen it's bright hue before he whispered seductively, "But I can _always_ make an exception for you…." At that, my face brightened up about ten times redder then the reddest tomato on earth, and was quickly followed by a stinging palm from slapping Akimura.

The bus ride to school passed slowly, and the school day even slower. And, oh to my joy, I was visited by the oh so wonderful, Kikyou Hiruma.

"So, Sango-chan…" Kikyou said with a dark smirk, pronouncing my name in a mockingly sweet voice that made me want to vomit all over again. "I hear you and Akimura are going out. A pity, poor boy. He'll have to deal with your violent personality…I feel sorry for the boy already." She said scathingly, and I smirked.

"Alas Hiruma-san, are you jealous that I can actually get a man? Hmmm?" I gave a grin, and then added, "Oh…Kikyou-chan" I spat her name out like poison, "…it's Akiyama-san to you." I then proceeded to leave Kikyou gawking there like a fish out of water, but I was stopped by the most unpleasant comment from one of Kikyou's prime followers- Koharu.

"Well Akiyama-san, haven't you kissed him yet, have you? I bet you didn't have the courage to kiss him either!" she squeaked and I gave a low growl. I knew I was going to regret doing this later but…hey, pissing Kikyou and friends off is one of my favorite pastimes, and to my luck Akimura was walking bye.

I gathered my resolve and did the most reckless thing I could ever do. I kissed Akimura. On the lips. In front of the entire school. I had given away my first kiss to the guy that I thought I hated.

I am such an idiot.

About three minutes after the kiss, I blinked as what I did finally dawned on me. I winced and then turned to see a very brightly grinning Miroku.

"Sango-chan! You really do like me!" He squealed before running up and hugging me, causing my air supply to quickly run out, to make matters even better, Kagome was staring at me with an 'I told you so' look and Inuyasha was standing there laughing his head off. Yup. Typical Inuyasha-so reassuring.

"Ack!" I squeaked as Akimura squeezed the living daylights out of me, and I quickly told him to let go, or else I would die of air loss. That made him let go fairly quickly.

"Aha! Sango-chan, I knew you liked Miroku-kun!" Kagome squealed and my face brightened.

"I didn't even mean to kiss him! Koharu and Kikyou were asking for it!" I pleaded in my defense, my face reddening as the entire school looked at me with wide eyes, as if the end of the world had come, and to me, it had.

And much to my horror, Akimura came up and patted me on the back, "It's ok Sango-chan, you don't have to be in denial any longer…" he said understandingly, as I looked at him in fear, "The school already knows about our relationship. Now we can hold the wedding sooner!" he said with a grin, glancing at my horrified face.

"**Nani**!" I shrieked. "I'm not in denial! I didn't even mean to kiss you! And what the hell was that about a wedding, there is no way in hell I'm getting married to you!" I screeched, and Akimura just patted my back again.

"Sango-chan, it's alright! Nobody cares!" he said sympathetically and Kagome and Ayame were already looking at a wedding dress catalogue.

I screamed in frustration and slapped him upside the head, trying to ignore when a student in the hall way yelled, "Hey, they really are getting married aren't they! I mean they argue like a married couple!" I wasn't able to ignore it unfortunately, and sent the kid a death glare. I think he got the point.

School passed by way to slow, as I had given it way too much to talk about. Millions of kids were coming up to me to congratulate me and a whole bunch of guys were hanging around Miroku, probably asking about echhi things.

Finally the school day was over and I moped to the bus, trying to ignore Kagome's squealing and glaring whenever Akimura slipped his arm around my shoulder and then glaring even more when Akimura gave a fancy parting speech when we left.

It seemed the only thing that brightened up my day was when I spotted my house. I grinned for the first time in a few hours, I was home. Nothing bad could happen there. Oh how wrong I was.

It was just when I had stepped into the house that I noticed something wrong. Chichue wasn't reading the paper in the living room…and Kohaku wasn't coming to the door to make a sarcastic remark about my coming home slightly late. I shuddered. Something about this made me feel strangely frightened.

I gulped and headed towards the living room, nobody there. The kitchen was next. I instantly regretted setting foot in there.

The first thing I saw was red. Red everywhere. Blood splattered the walls, and the floor. A shape on the ground. I walked towards it in a daze, thinking this all was a nightmare and bit back a scream. Chichue's sightless eyes staring back at me, his head separated from his body, his chest cavity ripped open, bullet holes all over his legs and stomach. I held back the urge to vomit. Yet something still nagged at me.

Kohaku was nowhere to be seen. Desperately I found the phone and called the first number that came to my mind.

"Moshi Moshi, Miroku speaking." The sound of Akimura's voice seemed to comfort me somehow, and with out a moment's hesitation I sobbed out what had happened and about Kohaku being missing. And then with out the slightest hesitation, Akimura told me to wait a moment and so he could call the police.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and then hung up the phone hesitantly.

"Well little girl, called a friend perhaps?" the deep baritone behind me caused my body to stiffen. I turned around slowly and stared into the coldest eyes I had ever seen.

And quickly before I could react cold metal was pressed to my forehead. My body froze.

Fear reverberated off of my entire form as I stared into flaming ruby red eyes that showed no remorse, and then slowly, my gaze turned to the gun aimed strait for my forehead.

I was going to die.

The trigger being pulled, a shout, someone running towards me, falling, falling so far...that's all I could comprehend before my world went black.

_**End Chapter 6**_

_A/N: I feel so evil with this chapter! Nothing like a cliffhanger to make your day huh? Well, any who, sorry about the late update, my modem crashed and there was nothing I could do about it sigh…but I did try to make this chapter extra long (well as long as I could without making it seem to long). Well, anyways, please read and review, and a big thanks to my reviewers! Oh just so you know, this chapter and probably chapters 7-8 will be a little dramatic, but don't worry, the humor element will be_ _coming in fairly soon again. _

_Dictionary _

_Chichue- Father _

_Moshi Moshi- used when answering the phone _

_Hai- Yes _

_Ohayo- Good Morning_

_Hentai- Pervert _

_Echhi- Perverted _

_Nani- What_

_-chan, -san, -kun- Japanese suffixes _

_Nee-san- Elder sister  
_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Doray-** Yourwelcome! You really thought this was witty and humourous? I am deeply honored!_

_**LilSanoku105-** Yup! It is very typical of Kagome to set people up, I just think its a part of her personality. And yeah, Miroku being gay is a very interesting thought, though its true, he does like girls a little **too** much to be gay._

_**Sangonesan-** You love this story! Wow! I am so happy! An as for what he whispered...thats a secret! -_

_**Pointy Objects-** You can find out a little bit in this chapter, and lookie, I updated!_

_**Veglma-** Yup thats how she got the date, Kagome should be very proud!_

_**SanMirLover-**_ _Yup, its supposed to be intense! And I agree with you, Miroku has no competition when it comes to Kuranosuke, I mean, who could love our little Miroku the echhi?_

_**Moonyme**- Yeah, I liked the falling part to!_

_**Ameo66**- Yup, Miroku stole the car, it just sounded like what I thought Miroku would do, don't you think so?__  
_

_**Preview of Chapter 7** _

_"There…there's no way. Sango-chan can't be…"  
_

_"I'm very sorry Higurashi-san, we don't think…"  
_

_"Shut up! She'll make it! She's Sango-chan! Don't you dare say she wont…"_


	7. Hold me Tightly

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_A/N: Well, here is chapter 7! Sorry, its not very long, but for right now it's the best I can do. Oh…and please don't forget to read and review!_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hold me Tightly**_

Darkness. I was floating in darkness. All around me. That's all I knew for the time being. At least, that was until the pain hit. Someone holding me close, tears falling upon my cheeks, my eyes opening slowly, staring into violet orbs.

"Sango!" my eyes opened quickly as Miroku's voice brought me to attention. "Please…be…okay!" he sobbed, keeping his hand placed on the bloody wound on my chest, heedless of a bloody wound of his own located on his right shoulder. "please be alright…" he whispered even more quietly.

"M…miroku?" I whispered, my voice breathy from pain.

His eyes widened and a small smile came onto his face, "You're alright…" he whispered. He seemed incapable of saying anything else.

I stayed silent before whispering, "You…saved me?" he nodded once, and then carefully picked me up as if I was something fragile, something that could break like a china doll. It was a very good feeling.

"The killer went away…" I said, looking around, before my eyes suddenly teared up, "Chichue…" I suddenly burst into tears, and I can remember Miroku's arms tightening around me.

"I'll catch him." He whispered to me. "I'll make him suffer what he did to you…" the last part was so quietly whispered I could barely hear it over the sound of my sobs.

I looked up at him and then suddenly took in the full extent of his features. Akimura had never looked so handsome, his eyes still damp from the tears he had shed. The tears he had shed for me.

I smiled. "So…beautiful…" I whispered, raising my hand slowly to caress his cheek while Akimura did his best to carry me out of the kitchen and take me to his house, mindless of the blood following both of us.

I remember falling asleep sometime later, and then awaking to find myself in a white room, and a strange object pumping blood into me. I let out a fearful whimper. "M…miroku?" I whispered, looking around, and then I screamed his name once more.

Somebody then ran in, and held me to the bed while they gave me a shot that immediately calmed me down.

"Who's she calling for?" I remember one of the doctors saying, and the other doctor merely shrugged.

Time passed by quickly, with no sign of Akimura. I remember faintly one argument with my friends and the doctor.

"So, how is Sango-chan doing?" I remember Kagome asking.

"Not very well…you see…she's lost more then half of her blood supply…"

"What…?" I could hear Inuyasha's voice, disbelief and anger raging through it.

"There…there's no way. Sango-chan can't be…"

"I'm very sorry Higurashi-san, Takahashi-san we don't think…"

"Shut up! She'll make it! She's Sango-chan! Don't you dare say she won't…" Kagome was in tears now, and Inuyasha growing angrier by the second.

"Listen you pompous bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "That girl is our friend and you will do every damn thing you can to save her, you got that! So listen to me, you can go and piss on your damned medical papers for all that I care! Sango will make it and I don't give a damn on how long it takes!" a door being slammed shut, the sound of angry foot steps. My falling back asleep again.

"Sango…?" I barely heard the sound of my name being called. "I wish…I could have protected you…" I kept my eyes shut, trying my best to remember this person, even though the fog in my mind from all the assorted painkillers I had taken seemed to dull my senses.

"I…didn't make it time, but I managed to slug the bastard…" Miroku's voice seemed almost regretful. "The police…they…took you away from me…I tried…to hold on…to you…but…" a deep sigh followed by silence.

"I...didn't try…hard enough..." the huge amount of guilt in his voice brought tears into my eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." I whispered, glaring at him darkly, a small grin coming onto my face as he jumped about a foot in the air from surprise.

"You were supposed to be asleep! I could've sworn you were asleep!" the sound of childish indignation made me laugh, but that was immediately stopped by a sharp pain. Note to self: laughing is fun and all, but don't ever do it when you've been blasted through by a gun.

Akimura winced, "Do you feel okay?" he said for what sounded like the three hundredth time to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine!" I scowled.

"But the doctors…"

"The doctors can screw themselves." I mumbled darkly. Akimura grinned at that one.

"Well, Sango-chan! It seems you're back to normal already!" Miroku gave a laugh. And I grinned along with him.

My time in the hospital passed fairly quickly and it turns out folks, that Kohaku was over at a friend's while the whole murder incident happened; thank Kami-sama for that!

I received tons of flowers and my room was almost always packed during the day, it turns out the doctors were wrong on the thought that I wouldn't make it, and I can still hear Kagome's laughing at them and yelling, "In your face!"

The memories of those happy days still bring tears of joy to my eyes, but somehow, I knew that the happiness would not last for long. Someone out there wanted me dead. I was going to do all I could to find out.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_A/N: Sorry, this chapters kind of short but I'm not feeling very well right now…and worst of all, the stupid medicine I took isn't working at all… well, chapter 8 should be coming soon. A big thank you to all my reviewers! Oh, and no offence to any doctors who took offence in this chapter…_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Moonyme-** Yup! What a cliffie, and lookie, I even updated! _

_**Ali-** Don't worry, I didn't kill her, if I did, there would be no point in continuing the story!_

_**Tetsuna- **Don't worry, Kohaku's fine…at least for now…evil laugh and yup, I totally agree with you there, damn high school. It's very evil is it not?_

_**Doray- **Your welcome, and you really liked the funny part? I think I did pretty good on the drama part, but its not my strong point…I think I can do much better…well anyhow, here's you update!_

_**Ameo66- **Eep! Don't worry I won't kill Sango, theres no point in continuing if I do! And nope, you never told me Miroku's last name, and yeah, it was funny when he stole the car, and I don't think Inuyasha's gotten it back yet…_

_**LilSanoku105-** Nah, Sango-chan was just really hurt, and as for Naraku…you never know! It just might be, or it could be somebody else…you never know! Sorry bout the graphic description, I think I nearly barfed when I wrote it too! Yup, and Sango's parents dieing was a little out of the ordinary, in this fic, but I needed some drama to stir things up._

_**Sangonesan- **Yup…poor Sango…well, heres the update!_

_**Sangi- **Yup! Evil cliffie, but you can be expecting a few more in the story to, but they just won't be as evil, at least I think they won't. _

_**PointyObjects-** I really threw it in there like a pro! Wow! I feel so happy! insert happy squeal here _

_**Demonic Devils- **It made you cry? Well, sorry about that, hopefully this chapter will make you a bit happier…_

_**Dictionary**_

_Kami-sama- God_

_-sama, -san, -chan, -kun- Japanese suffixes, used at the end of names_

_Chichue- father_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_I laughed along with my friends, but then stopped, my eyes growing dilated as I stared at the somber looking police man. Nodding to my friends I ran up to him._

_With great urgency he whispered something to me. I shook my head…it couldn't be true. Somberly I walked up to my friends and whispered._

"_Its Kohaku he's been…"_


	8. What a Wonderful Day

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_**A/N:** Well, my friends…here is chapter 8 of 'How to Tick Your Neighbor off in 3 Minutes or Less'! Enjoy! Oh, and please don't forget to read and review!_

_**Chapter 8**_

**_What a Wonderful Day_**

Chichue's funeral is today, as it had to be delayed because of my little setback, but happily that's all fixed now. How they got the body to stay preserved after three long months is beyond me though, but I'm not sure I really want to know _how _they do it. It seems slightly disgusting to me, but…maybe there's some psycho out there who enjoys touching dead bodies…I'm not one to judge. At least not much.

The funeral itself was like a normal funeral but to me and Kohaku, it had a kind of oppressing doom- as if to remind us that we were alone in the world.

It made us feel so small, alone, and not to mention afraid. For me it was as if I was in the darkness all over again. For those of you who have never lost a loved one, I hope you will never experience the feeling. It is one of complete and utter isolation. Grief. Torment. A feeling everybody wants to live with out and yet it still happens. People to this day decide, well hey! Let's go and kill somebody just for the hell of it. That kind of thinking utterly pisses me off.

Well enough of my ranting, let me describe the oh so happy atmosphere of the funeral home. The person saying stuff over chichue's grave was going on about how he was going to a better place and yada yada yada, I wasn't really paying much attention. I was more concerned on getting my revenge on the guy who had killed my father. As soon as I found him, hell would ensue. Particularly for him, and any others who had helped him. Some people say revenge is bittersweet, but hell, at the time, it sounded like the sweetest thing on earth. A nice bar of chocolate with a caramel center. That sweet.

After we had put chichue's body in the ground, they decided it was time to break out food. I respectfully declined, I wasn't going to eat, I for one was not very happy that Chichue was dead, no matter what the people said.

About three weeks after the funeral I went to school, finally out of my grief enough to sit down in the middle of a class with out breaking out into sobs at least. Randomly a few people asked if I was okay, and I simply raised an eye brow at them, how could these people be so stupid. I mean sure, three months had passed and you'd think I'd be over it, but seeing your Chichue lying dead in front of you in probably the goriest way imaginable is not something you forget easily, neither is being shot in the chest for one thing. Luckily I had survived both those incidents.

It was around lunch time I think, whenever one of Kikyou's flunkies decided to walk up and give me their 'deepest apologies'. Pfft. Yeah right. As if. Right now, I can think of a whole bunch of sardonic comments to insert there, but you can probably insert your own there so I'll give you a little spot- . There. Happy now? Well, anyways, they decided to give me what to them was probably the funniest thing on earth.

"Oh! Sango-chan! I heard the most horrible thing! They say that you're poor Chichue died!" the girl squealed mockingly, if I remember correctly, her name was Yura and for some odd reason she insisted on calling herself Yura of the Hair. Strange if you ask me.

"You heard right." I remarked stiffly, gracing Yura with a glare.

Yura seemed to shiver a bit, but that's not very unexpected. She had received the full force of _my_ glare after all. That made me give a little smile but that smile quickly diminished as Yura decided it was just fine for her to continue. For that I decided to send her another glare, but this time she just ignored it. And spoiled all my fun while she was it…

"Well, anyways, they say you saw the murderer. I just want to give the killer my…" Yura gave a sickly sweet smile and said in the darkest voice imaginable, but you know…I bet I could of done better, "…my compliments. Anyone who can make you miserable and you're little twerp of a brother miserable at the same time is-" she stopped as the full force of my slap hit her.

"You bitch!" she whispered, holding her red cheek as I glared menacingly at her.

"No, you're the bitch Yura. Why don't you go to the queen bitch, and grovel as you kiss her ass all day hmm?" I gave my sweetest smile ever, "Oh…and Yura…Don't you dare insult my brother, or me." I gave a 110 Ice cold glare, just for her, a glare I usually saved for Kikyou. You hear that Yura, I've just given you a Kikyou glare, you should be so damn proud!

Yura raised her hand to slap me back before she caught sight of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome behind me. That stopped her in her tracks. With a conceited little huff she left and now that I think about it, it was the _last_ time she tried to piss me off again. I guess she finally got some brains in the totally hair obsessed skull of hers.

With a sigh I sat back down and decided to get back to eating my lunch, but there was no way I was going to be given that luxury now was I? I just happened to be bombarded by nearly all the girls in the school who thanked me for slapping Yura in the face, well every girl except Kikyou and her flunkies of course, but they don't matter.

The rest of the day didn't have very much events but whenever school happened to let out, I got the surprise of my life. Literally, well probably the second most surpising thing in my life. Yup. The second.

I had just gotten out of school and I was waiting for the bus to pick me up, and as usual Akimura was there. For some odd reason he had a slightly nervous look on his face.

Me being oh so nice asked him what the hell was wrong with him. He looked even more nervous. I gave a laugh there, and asked probably the stupidest question I ever asked in my entire life.

"Sheesh Akimura! You look as if you're about to ask out the perfect girl! It's just like Kohaku when he asked to date Rin, his face was beet red!" Akimura just looked guilty and for the first time in the entire period I had known him, he grasped my hands with a lost look on his face.

Akimura seemed to look as if he was going to say something, but he was stopped when Kagome and Inuyasha ran up to us.

As we continued to talk, I remembered Akimura looked as if he was going to ask me something and I turned to him.

"Oh yeah!" with that phrase I turned to the slightly now quiet Akimura, a strange thing all in its self. "You wanted to say something to me?"

Akimura looked up and gave a smile, not a smirk but a real smile, "It's nothing…" he sighed and then went into a heated argument with Inuyasha, about the Ferrari he had taken. Yup. Inuyasha's still pissed at that, and to make so much better for him, Miroku still hasn't given it back. What can I say; it's a hard car to part with.

The day continued as usual as it could be for that time, I went home, cooked dinner for Kohaku, greeted him, and did my home work. And then, fairly soon I received a call from Kagome and we went to our favorite hang out. That's when it went all wrong.

I was laughing along with my friends, and then suddenly stopped, my eyes growing dilated as I stared at the somber looking police man. Nodding to my friends I ran up to him.

With great urgency he whispered something to me. I shook my head…it couldn't be true. Somberly I walked up to my friends and whispered.

"Its Kohaku he's been…" I took a deep breath, and said, trying to keep my nerves to a minimum. "…been looking around and thinks he found who killed Chichue…" I murmured, trying my best to keep from yelling joyfully in the street.

Without further ado, we all traveled to the police station, where Chichue's killer, Hiten Rokkujo was being held by gourds, screaming something about being framed and how he was innocent. It…was a very scary yet happy moment for me at that time but something didn't seem right. Hiten didn't have the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

And that brought my gaze towards the police window. I saw oily black hair flowing by and glowing red eyes full of laugher.

_**End Chapter 8**_

_A/N: Here ends chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, any ways, I'm better! The medicine finally worked, and my eyes are back to normal(They had some strange cold in them caused by a mold in my house, strange huh?) any who, thanks to all my reviewers, and don't forget to read and review!_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Brickwall847- **Yup! They're getting along now, and yeah, it sure did take them long enough!_

_**Some1-**Thank you and I'll try my hardest to keep it up the good work!_

_**Veglma-**It's okay, and I'm assuming you mean Kohaku, and nothing happened to him, so need to worry, well, nothings happened yet…_

_**Doray-**You're welcome, and yeah, Writers rock! Yeah, she's really starting to like him._

_**VenomousShadows-** Thank you!_

_**Moonyme- **You're welcome! And don't worry, I'm fine now!_

_**Sangi- **Nah, Kohaku doesn't die, I like him to much for that._

_**Pointyobjects- **Thanks, and yeah, you're right! I do want to say that, but sometimes I'm to modest for my own good! And nothing happens to Kohaku, or at least nothing has happened as of yet, I'm still trying to decide on the rest of my plot, even though I've got the main ideas set up._

_**Sangonesan- **Yup! Sango's alright, and Miroku felt bad, but he's slightly over that, or at least Sango forced him to get over it!_

_**Dictionary**_

_-chan, -san, -sama, -kun- Japanese suffixes, used at the end of names and so on._

_Chichue- Father_

_Ohayo- Good morning_

_Konnichi wa- Hello_

_Kami-sama- God_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_I blushed as I stared at the table with Akimura. This…was kind of strange. I mean, this was…well, this was just weird. There's no other way to put it. The butterfly feeling in my gut was probably the weirdest thing yet. I mean I hated this guy! There was no way I liked him….right?_


	9. KerFlush

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated (Oooh! Big word! pokes)_

_A/N: Hello people! Here is chapter 9, and just for ya'll I've decided to make this chapter extra long! Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Ker-Flush**_

I sighed as I stared out the window of Kagome's house, thanks to her hospitality, she was allowing Kohaku and me to stay there, as the police would not let us step one foot in to our own home, and I doubt I'd like to go in there very much myself. Too many hard memories to accept. Woohoo! I got all deep there! Sorry for that little interruption…I was just getting to depressed, had to put in a mood breaker, know what I mean? Well anyways, as I was saying, I was at Kagome's house, and for some odd reason, contemplating my reason for existence. A very dull and depressing pastime if I say.

At the time, it suddenly came to me that Akimura had wanted to say something to me, and that suddenly piqued my interest for no apparent reason at all…maybe it was something about that nervous way he fidgeted and the way those beautiful violet eyes of his…Ack! I'm getting all gushy here! Somebody call the police, I've been replaced!

Ahem. Sorry, I've just had some coffee, and if you see any strange things while I'm telling this, such as blue donut stuff and all those goodies, pay no mind. Its simply dear little Sango-chan on a sugar rush. Oh great I'm talking about my self in third person…how nice.

Well once again, back to the story, the thought that Akimura was nervous about something was so strangely peculiar I got the urge to call the hentai then and there. And I did just that.

Quickly I dialed the number to Akimura's house, and before I could realize what I'd done, Akimura picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Miroku gave the usual greeting but there was some confusion and probably the need for sleep in his voice. After all, I was calling him at 3:35am in the morning…Damn, I've been hanging around Kagome-chan a little too long. She's rubbing off…ah well.

"Ah! Miroku-san!" I had recently gotten into the habit of calling Akimura Miroku-san, and now I must say, somebody please shoot me…now. Well not literally. It's just a figure of speech but you probably know that all ready.

"Sango-chan?" Miroku's tired voice was now littered with a bit of shock, and something one might call embarrassment, but hey, that would mean Akimura would've been abducted. Something I doubt will ever happen.

"Hai, well, I simply wanted to ask what you were going to ask me earlier before we were interrupted by Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan. You sounded slightly urgent." I said bluntly, yet kind of gently, for some odd reason I didn't want to freak Hentai boy out; I think I must be getting sick…most of the time I've wanted to spill his guts on the ground. Either that or it was the end of the world. Yeah…I think it's me getting sick, I'll take my temperature later.

The note of embarrassment grew larger in Miroku's voice as he coughed slightly, even nervously, "Ah…about that…"

"Hai?"

"I was erm…" Miroku at a loss for words; wow, something new happens every day. Amazing.

"Hai?"

"Iwantyoutogowithmetoaplacelikeadateplace,yougetwhatImean…no…Ack…youdon'tknowwhatImean…dearKami-sama…." Miroku quickly said, and much to my confusion, it was nearly incomprehensible.

"Nani?"

"Erm, I said, I was kind of wondering if you'd like to…" a hesitant cough, "to go with me…on…a well, you know…" another cough.

I smiled, though he couldn't see it, "Are you asking me out?"

"Umm….h-hai…" Miroku trailed off. I bit back the urge to laugh, he was this nervous? My silence seemed to make Akimura slightly downtrodden.

"Ack! You don't want to go do you…ah crud…" he sighed and it sounded as if he was going to hang up.

"Don't hang up just yet. You never let me answer." I said smirking, which again he couldn't see. Ugh, the annoyingness of phones. I'd just love to see the expression on his face right now…

"Eh?" the cute little sound Miroku made sounded just like that of a little kid.

"I said hai." I replied with a low smile, and I can just picture the look of surprise on Akimura's face at this moment.

"Really!" the surprise in his voice nearly made me laugh, and now my friends, that was pretty much the end of our conversation, or at least until Miroku fell asleep at the phone. When I next looked at the clock, it said 5am. Joy.

I wasn't able to fall asleep that much for the rest of that time, as it finally dawned on me that I had agreed to date Akimura.

I severely payed for that phone call both during school and with my friends, as Kagome and Ayame instantly started to bug me about it and once again demanded I go clothes shopping, and then Inuyasha came to feel my forehead, asking, as he so aptly put it, "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you have a damn fever!". It was kind of funny actually.

And now, that brings me to the most pleasant thing in the world. Shopping for clothes. Sure I like to shop and all, but it's not my favorite pastime. I'd much rather be in a martial arts store looking for a new fighting suit then stare at fancy dresses and shoes or get my hair done.

At that point, Kagome brought up about fifty bazillion dresses, and trust me, they all looked as if they weighed three hundred kilograms(A/N: normally I'd say pounds, but since this is from a Japanese person's point of view, I'll go to KG), and then, believe it or not, both she and Ayame demanded I try on every single one of them, and thoroughly eliminating about two hundred fifty-seven, saying kind comments like, "Eek! Sango-chan, take off that dress!" or "Ugh, that is so not your color!" and "Trash it!". They seemed to switch every other time, and then the remaining dresses they once again forced me to try on until they finally decided for me to wear a cream colored dress, flowing down to stop at my knees, as they so aptly put, "Sango-chan, a girl like you needs to show off those legs. They avert gazes from your hips and boobs. Trust me, show off those legs!" it was kind of embarrassing, as they yelled it, well, screamed it is the more accurate term.

I'm not going to give you the rest of the description and simply tell you about the date, it'd probably save a lot more time if you know what I mean.

This time we had gone to another fancy restaurant, but this one was French cuisine and called 'Amour', and was very pricy, and once again, Akimura was using his 'borrowed' car.

I ordered a simple bisque and he ordered something of the name I can't pronounce, which was a lot of the foods, which brings me to an interesting thing, Akimura can speak French. I can hardly speak Japanese, much less another language.

And now, it comes to present time. I blushed as I stared at the table with Akimura. This…was kind of strange. I mean, this was…well, this was just weird. There's no other way to put it. The butterfly feeling in my gut was probably the weirdest thing yet. I mean I hated this guy! There was no way I liked him….right?

Of course, my brain simply had to insist it liked him, and I became engorged in a mental argument, as Akimura smiled at me. I smiled hesitantly back. Come on Sango…say something!

"Nice place huh?" I mentally slapped myself there, ugh, of course it's a nice place…it's a five star restaurant!

Miroku nodded, not saying anything. I couldn't blame him.

"You know, French is supposed to be the language of love." Akimura said, staring at me with those endless violet eyes. "But…the thing is, there's nothing that really special about it…it's not as beautiful or complex as our language, but far simpler, but in that simplicity…you can find a kind of warmth that you can seep your heart into…strange huh?"

I blinked; this was a side of Akimura I had never known. He could be…egad, don't make me say it…he could be deep! Oh the shock! I just keep learning new things about this guy every day. It's kind of annoying….

That's how our night went simply, both of talking about simple things, and laughing when someone said a funny. We continued our simple talk through our meal, and all in all, it was quiet nice…and I mean, really nice. For once in a while, Miroku did nothing remotely perverted, unless you count those annoying glances he kept giving to the waitress….but that aside, I was enjoying my self a lot. And then, at that moment, Akimura decided to be the kind of guy I had learned to hate. And, though I hate to mention it, maybe fall in love with. Ugh…yes I admit it. I was falling in love with Akimura Miroku oh the horror…

"Sango-chan?" apparently I had decided to space out at that moment, and Akimura felt as if he needed to pull me back in. "I've got a question to ask you…" the sound of need in his voice made actually consider listening to him. Ugh, what a mistake that was.

"I was simply wondering…." He continued, while I nodded for him to continue. "When will the wedding be?" he said with a very Akimura grin, well, he is Akimura but that's beside the point.

I stayed silent, staring at him and then silently I took in a deep breath before shrieking, "**NANI!**" Unfortunately that particular shriek seemed to have brought the entire attention of all the people in the restaurant. Oh the joys of being me.

Akimura managed to look remotely startled, and then gave a smirk, "Oh…didn't I tell you? I've already gotten the things aligned, we just need to set the date!" he said with a bright grin, while my face went paler.

"You….You….You…." I went on repeatedly, trying to find a word perfect enough for the annoyingness that is Miroku. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one, and in order to get me to stop repeating 'you', Akimura did something that shocked me even more than his wedding comment. The bastard kissed me. On the lips. My second kiss gone down the toilet. Ker-flush.

I blinked. And Blinked again. Once more, and once again. In fact, I think I blinked a lot just then, and with out even realizing it, I began _responding_ to the bastards kiss! It was horrible! Horrible I tell you!

During our littler, erm…kissing frenzy, we had apparently grabbed all of the wide eyed stares of the guests, and finally, the waiters. In fact, the manager was the one to tell us to stop!

The rest of the date was pretty boring, and went pretty much like this, I blushed, screamed, slapped Akimura, blushed again, and then continued blushing. Akimura continued grinning, smirking, grinning and smirking again. The ride to Kagome's house went the same, and that's where I met the scariest news of all.

_**End Chapter 9**_

_A/N- Heheh, not much action in this chapter, though the action shall be coming back full force in the next chapter or so, but I just had to have some Sango Miroku fluff….hope you liked! Please don't forget to review, as it helps supplement my poor teenage mind. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a whole bunch of stuff to do….sigh._

**_Reviewer Responses (wow! So many!)_**

_**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O-** Thanks!_

_Ali- Thanks, and look, I updated!_

_**Butthead24-** Thank you! And, they might…I still haven't thought of how they'll react._

_**IluvIY-** Heh, I plan to keep writing, and actually, I was thinking of doing that, but then, her calling him up wouldn't have happened, but, thanks for the idea! Come up with some more, they're really appreciated!_

_**Veglma-** Yup, rest in peace, and yeah, Nary-chan(Kuro's Nickname for Naraku) needs to be stabbed big time, but in the end, he'll wish for being stabbed…mad laughter_

_**Ameo66-** Yeah, it is pretty obvious isn't it, and I don't have any other ideas in mind for who else might be the killer, but Nary-chan might have some accomplices….do you really think that he'd do it by himself and get his hands dirty? Nary-chan had lots of help._

_**Sangi-** Yup, great way to describe Nary-chan's hair, and it can't be somebody else…every body else bathes, well…except for Jaken, but that's besides the point._

_**Doray-** Yup! I like that scene to! Also, if you don't know who the murderer is already, he shall be revealed in the next chapter, at least I think he will…and no, I don't think poor Inu-kun's going to get his car back… _

_**PointyObjects-** Yes….I have admitted it sigh…_

_**Sangonesan-** Yup! People being slapped is really fun, as long as you're not the one being slapped at least, but joyfully, I have not yet insulted a person well enough to get that gift…Yay!_

_**Brickwall847-** Yup, I do previews! And I completely understand, School is evil and deserves to be killed, in fact, I think I'll go back in time and kill the person who invented it. I think they're sadistic, to enjoy torturing kids like that, and I don't think Miroku's going to be giving that car away…he's gotten a little attached to it…_

_Stephanie- Thank you! And guess what, I made this chapter longer by a long shot, and I even updated, how great is that?_

_**Demonic Devils-** Thanks, and look, I updated!_

_**Dictionary**_

_**Moshi Moshi- **Japanese greeting used for answering the phone_

_**-San, ­-Chan- **Japanese suffixes used at the ends of names_

_**Nani­**- What_

_**Hai**- Yes_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_I shook with rage as I stared into glowing red eyes._

"_You bastard…you killed him…you killed Chichue…" I whispered, my fists clenched so hard they were turning white._

_**End Preview**_


	10. And Thus I Bleed

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated (Oooh! Big word! pokes)_

_A/N: Well my friends, here is the awaited Chapter 10 of How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less! Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**And Thus I Bleed**_

I slowly walked up the steps to the shrine, and gulped, something about this didn't feel right. It was just to…to…**quiet**…Kagome wasn't there running towards me to demand for details, Souta and Kohaku weren't arguing about video games, Kagome's Jii-chan wasn't yelling 'youkai' at random passerby and the smell of Higurashi-san's cooking wasn't floating around the house.

I felt a shiver go up my spine, and Miroku seemed to notice.

"Sango-chan?" he looked slightly worried, "Daijubo?"

"It…it's nothing…" I shook the awkward feeling away and continued to go up the shrine steps; Miroku followed me, though slightly apprehensively.

Once again I felt the strange feeling, but nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. The house was empty. Nothing, nothing except for a note signed in red ink. But it wasn't red ink. It was blood. A color and smell I knew far too well.

I walked slowly towards the living room, staring at the note on the coffee table. Cautiously I picked it up. And even more cautiously did I read it.

_**Dearest Sango,**_

_**You're probably wondering where you're dear little friends are, and you're little brother to. Don't worry their safe at home with me. You're father is wanting to see you.**_

_**Are you going to keep him waiting? Don't worry…I've told him you'll be visiting him soon. Very soon…Don't worry, you're friends are fine…and you're dear little brother is just so eager to see his father again. You are to. Don't worry, I'll grant you're deepest desires. I'll make all the pain go away… Come home soon…**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Anonymous**_

My hand's shook as I clenched the letter in my hands. What was this idiot talking about…what did he mean by talking about Chichue? Who was he? He definitely wasn't Hiten…I'm completely positive of that, as he's being detained in jail…so…who?

I stared in shock at the letter, and hardly noticed when Miroku tugged it from my grasp, and barely took in the look of anger on his face.

"Sango-chan?" He looked at me with dark eyes.

I blinked and choked back a sob. "That bastard took them…and then…then they'll all…" I became hysterical, and then before I knew it there was a gentle pressure on my lips. I blinked and blushed.

Once again Akimura had gotten the better, and given me a kiss. This time I'm not angry though…I wonder why.

The kiss ended far too quickly but was sweet and wiped the haunting images in my brain away.

"C'mon…let's go." I said in a small smile, logic had hit me suddenly and I had figured out that the 'home' mentioned in the letter was my real home, not a 'you-can-stay-here-till-you're-better-home' but my 'home'. Amazing what a kiss can do for you huh?

Akimura gave a smile, one of the rare ones with no perversion what-so-ever. My favorite kind of smile.

Well, enough with my little gushy, gushy moment. Time to get back to the choice at hand. Just so you know, I'm doing a bit of a fast forward to the great battle…dun-dun-dun…

I stood there, staring vacantly at the door way, Akimura was standing right there by my side, holding his arm around me reassuringly, and murmuring comforting thoughts into my ear.

Walking slowly I put my hand on the handle. I was shaking so hard that I thought I heard the door itself rattle. Now that I think about it though…I probably should've called the police…Nah. They didn't do much the first time…what could they have done this time? Squat. That's what I say.

Ok…back to the story. Slowly I opened the door, and it slid open with this creepy type of open…I don't know how to explain it, I was pretty much shaking in my shoes and near hysterical. All's Akimura had to do was say 'boo' and I would've spazzed. Big time, thankfully, he didn't. Brownie points for him.

I stared inside. Nothing. Could I have been wrong? Something told me I wasn't I took another step. A dark feeling hit my stomach.

"_Heheheh…welcome home…little girl…"_

(A/N: believe it or not…I actually thought of ending the chapter there, but don't worry, I'm not that mean!)

I screamed and turned around quickly, Akimura let out a snarl that could've made Inuyasha proud.

My gaze met glowing red eyes, and oily black hair. I let out a snarl, Akimura stood in dull shock.

I shook with rage as I stared into those soulless red eyes, bitter resentment filling me to the brim.

"You…bastard!" I snarled, "You're the one that killed him…" my fists were clenched so hard that they were turning white, "You killed Chichue!" my quiet snarl escalated to a full blown growl full of all the grief and sadness I had bottled up inside.

Onigumo Naraku gave a smirk, "Yes."

Miroku stood in glared, "You're the one that caused Sango-chan…" he broke off, his voice cracking in a way that one might have thought he was crying, but that was wrong. Akimura was beside himself with anger, you could tell the way that those dark eyes of his blazed with a violet fire. "You're the one that caused her so much suffering…?" it was more of a demand then a question.

Onigumo simply gave a smirk. "No denying it." He didn't even try to cover up what he had done.

Miroku gave a smirk that could've made the toughest guy cower, "Well then, I'm afraid…you'll have to pay."

Something silver flashed in Onigumo's hand as Miroku lunged for him. Red splattered my vision. I remember myself calling out his name…and then, it all went black.

_**End Chapter 10**_

_A/N: Erm…don't kill me…please? And if you try to kill me remember this…with me dead, um…I won't be able to write any more chapters. There. My reason. Well, um…chapter 11 will either come this weekend or next weekend, whenever I'm aloud on the computer…and well, um…please don't forget to read and review?_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_AngelicSlayer2000- Thanks!_

_Pointer Hound- Thank you! And no…I didn't know it was an abbreviation of an abbreviation, thanks again!_

_**Ameo66**- Glad you thought it was kawaii!_

_**Snicker16**- Thanks! Yup, Miro-chan brightens up my day to!_

_Gurlofthenight- Thank you!_

_**Doray**-Thank you, and sorry bout that mistake…I always get those two messed up…sigh_

_**Butthead24**- Thank you! Yup, Sango-chan yells at herself a lot._

_Lilsanoku105- this is probably the last date that will be in the story, but Sango might mention some other ones later on. I'm not really sure about that. And Miroku was so flustered because he was a little bit embarrassing, and it's just fun to make him flustered. Yup. The waiter had to stop their little escapade._

_**Veglma**- Well, the monkey gets what's coming that's for sure…and just a little hint; he utterly pisses Miro-chan off. Big time. _

_**O.oCharmedanimegirlo.O**- Yup cliffy's do stink, and yes, I have put in another cliffy, but if there were no cliffies than the story would get to boring. You need a cliffy to spice things up a bit._

_**Brickwall847- **How could you tell? Well actually it was more of a soda and cookie buzz, but a hyper buzz none the less…sorry about the evil preview, but trust me this preview isn't at all evil. Well, not by much anyways. _

_**Sangonesan**- Nah, it aint you…and you're right! It's the albino monkey boy!_

_**Moonmye-** It's ok, and yup, action in this chapter but the next chapter is the climax! Big time! _

_**Dictionary**_

_Daijubo- Are you ok?_

_-chan, -san, -sama, -kun, blank- suffixes used at the ends of names_

_Chichue- father_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_I smiled running my hand across Miroku's cheek. "We've done it…" I whispered, and he gave a smile, holding me tightly. _

"_Yes…we've done it…" his voice turned from a soft whisper to a jubilant cry, and we both laughed together._

_**End Preview**_


	11. Wake Up

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_Summary- Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_Genre- Romance, Humor, Drama/Angst, and a small bit of action/adventure/mystery_

_Pairings- MirokuSango, InuyashaKagome, ShippoSouten, RinKohaku, SesshomaruKagura, and AyameKouga._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha™ unless you count the anime, manga and other Inuyasha™ merchandise I have accumulated. _

_A/N: Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less, I've loved righting this fic, and I'm thinking about an epilogue…should I do one? Give me some feed back please, and don't forget to read and review!_

_**Chapter 11**_

****

Wake Up

I blinked, struggling to grasp my awareness as an overpowering darkness came over me. The darkness first covered my sight, then my hearing, and finally my sense of smell, all of my senses until I was smothered in it. In that darkness was something that I despised and knew far too well now, in that darkness was fear. Consuming me in talons that were sharper than nails, overpowering me until I was nothing but a tiny speck of light.

"Sango…,"A groan broke through the silence, as Akimura to, struggled to get up.

"Hai?" I whispered, trying to reach a hand to the right, where his voice seemed to be coming from. My hand reached something solid and warm. His hand. Clasping it in my own, I struggled to pull my self towards him. Succeeding I began thinking of a plan.

"What happened…?" Akimura's voice seemed so small; it nearly broke my heart.

"Naraku." This time I did not even bother with a respectful last name or any honorifics, I wanted to be as insulting as I could. I just hoped I could succeed in that.

"That bastard…" Miroku growled, but was interrupted from the rest of his speech, by a mocking laugh.

"You called?" Naraku smirked as he saw our entwined hands, laughing as he spotted the bloodstains at the bases of our heads. "Oh dear…seems I hit you far too hard!" He gave another laugh. "It seems to have made you bleed!" Once again he laughed, edging our anger on.

"Well bastard, at least I thought better than to kidnap seven people!" Akimura shot back.

Naraku looked up, "Oh dear…I said I took Kohaku and your little friends didn't I?" he said with a smirk, while glancing towards the wall then glancing back a wide grin on his face. "Well to put it simply, I lied!" he replied with glee.

"Nani?" I gasped out, to think…that we had been taken here for no reason at all…that Akimura had been hurt…well, it was just hard to believe, I mean, there had been blood on the paper…what…I slumped, Akimura was doing the same, hardly noticing the sheen of light against metal that splattered the walls.

"But don't worry!" the psychotic sound of his voice alerted us to attention, "I didn't lie at all about letting you see your father! Not at all!" for once, Onigumo seemed more wacked out than usual. Big time. He proved that point by whisking the switchblade into view, and bringing to my attention, the gun holstered to his side. I gulped. Boy, that was comforting.

"Nani?" I whispered, gazing in shock at the sparkling steel.

"Oh it's nothing really…" Naraku gave a light giggle, while Akimura continued to stay quiet. Now that my friends was strange, well, what wouldn't be, you have a psycho who apparently forgot to take his crazy pills and you'd think a guy would be all happy-dappy, jumping up and down and talking in a pleasant conversation? Pfft. Yeah right. So I corrected my thinking a little bit. Akimura being quiet was weird, as past circumstances, Akimura had been a rude little loud mouth, or so I had configured.

And right now, as you know, Akimura was being strangely quiet. I guess he was formulating a plan of some sort, that was, until I followed his gaze. It was hitting a very indecent area. I mean…after all, Akimura was strung up on the wall, while I was tied right beneath him somewhere close. And from that vantage point…you could get a pretty good look down my bra. My face turned red, while a slow grin passed over Akimura's face. A very slow grin. At this time, if you're wondering, we've forgotten about Naraku, and speaking of him…at this moment, he was sawing away at a rope or something of the sort, making a strange grating noise, thus bringing Miroku's attention away from my chest area and towards the source.

On greater inspection, I realized it wasn't a rope Naraku was sawing it. Instead it was a sharpener. I gulped. Terror overwhelmed me once more.

Giving another psychotic smile, Naraku smirked at us and drawled, "Well, it seems you've seen what's coming!" the mocking and slightly scary laugher was now gone. All that was left was a glimmer of malice and a whole lot of evil. Onigumo had slipped off the bridge of sanity, and into the swirling torrents of insanity…but that had happened a long time before.

"I killed my parents with this blade…" A slightly calculating look replaced the feral gleam in Onigumo's eyes. "I also killed Sango's father with this…hacked his head strait off." A light laugh echoed around the now utterly quiet room, and giving another smile, Naraku stared strait ahead at Akimura. "What about you Miroku? Remember this knife? From what I remember…"

"**_Iie_**!" Naraku's rambling was interrupted by the enraged and sorrowful sound of Akimura's voice.

Heedless of the interruption, Naraku continued on. "I killed you parents with this knife to. Both of them." Naraku stared up at the ceiling, as if entranced by the flickering light bulb and the whirring of the old ceiling fan.

I stared at Miroku, watching blankly as some tears ran down his face, struggling to keep from crying out myself as he stood alone in his nightmares.

At that point, Naraku did the stupidest thing he could have ever done. He cut the bonds on Akimura and me; then holding the knife above his head, Naraku prepared to strike us down. That's where he messed up. Don't ever untie your captives first. Especially when one is pissed off at you for killing her dad and the other is just plain enraged, because, for one, you killed his parents, kidnapped his girlfriend, not to mention him, and well…that's just a big no-no.

For one, that's just going to end up killing you, and for two…well, its just plain stupid! I mean, come on? Wouldn't you at least kill the people first? Most people don't care about dirtying the ropes or anything like that.

So, just as Onigumo raised the knife, Akimura and I gave him exactly what we thought of him. I kicked him where the sun don't shine, and Akimura just beat the living shit out of him.

Naraku fell down unconscious, and quickly, we tied him up with our cut ropes, and just for good measure, I peeled off my sock and stuffed it into Onigumo's mouth. Nothing like two-day-old sock, full of sweat and all that fun stuff to cheer a person up!

With a tired grin, I glanced at Akimura. "We…did it!" I said with a laugh, "It's all over!"

Akimura laughed as well, and pulled me into a tight hug. "We've done it!"

Laughing we began to head towards the bright light of the door, at least until we saw the figure standing in front of us, cloaked with the bright light shining through.

"Not so fast." The cold tones brought hatred swirling through my veins.

"Kikyou."

—**_End Chapter 11—_**

_**A/N: **I'm very sorry about the late update! I tried to get this up as fast as I could…but well, it took a very long time! My computers got a virus, so updates will be very slow and I'm sorry about that. Maybe for X-mas I can get me a new computer…who knows! Well anyway, sorry about the cliffie to, but still…they make the story more interesting, don't you think? Besides…it's fun to tick your readers off every once in a while! Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 11 and please don't forget to review!_

**_Reviewer Responses (14! Yay!)_**

_**AngelicSlayer2000: **Thank you!_

_**Demonic Angels: **Thank you, and being hyper is nothing bad! It's very fun!_

_**Doray: **Yup…Nary-chan's the evil guy! And you did sound a bit like an old person…but it's ok! I'll try to fix the mistakes whenever I reedit this story! Thanks!_

_**Pointy Objects: **Thank you! And I'm trying to fix your/you're thing._

_**Brickwall847: **Thank you, and congrats on the A! _

_**O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O: **Thank you!_

_**Veglma: **Nary-chan doesn't die…I like the psycho to much to make him die, but I think a 2 day old sock in the mouth is pretty good don't you think so?_

_**BG4ever09:**I finally got the next chapter out, so here you go! _

_**Windwaker's desendent: **Sorry about the cliffies, but as it's nearing the end of the story, I'm adding a bit more cliff hangers then usual; and as for the sequel bit, I have no idea. I'll probably do a poll in the next chapter so reviewers can give me some ideas and decide on the sequel idea._

_**Ameo66: **Cause its fun!_

_**Sangonesan: **Congrats! And don't worry, Miroku and Sango are ok, they can't have to many bad things happen to them…they're the main characters!_

_**Dark Angel: **Eeep! I updated, and thanks about this story being good! I try my hardest._

_**Pointer Hound: **Thank you (Bye the way…Miroku got the knife, I just didn't stick it in this chapter)_

_**Blackwidow085: **Yup! Miroku can get angry…very angry, and look here, I've written another chapter!_

_**End Reviewer Responses**_

_**Dictionary**_

_**Hai-** Yes_

_**Iie- **No_

_**Nani**- What_

_**-chan, -san, -sama, -sempai, -kohai,-kun, -(Blank)- **Honorifics that usually go on the ends of words. The only exceptions are _

_-sempai, -kohai, and –sensei…they can be used as a single word unlike the others. _

_**End Dictionary**_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

I smirked at Kikyou, glaring at her bruised face as she stared at me in appall while the police took her away. Yup. That contented me.

_**End Preview of Next Chapter**_


	12. Good Morning Sunshine

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

**_A/N:_** _This story is almost over…there are only one or two more chapters left…**sniff**…well, I'm sorry for the late update once again, but as winter break is coming up, I might get a computer for Christmas! I can't wait! Any ways, please don't forget to read and review! Now, enjoy **Chapter 12 **of **How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less**!_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Good Morning Sunshine**_

"The one and only," Kikyou said with a smirk, flipping her hair over her shoulder with one hand, while she held a pistol aimed strait at us in the other hand.

Taking her time, the gun still aimed at us, Kikyou walked strait past us, looking out of the corner of her eye to keep an eye on us. Her walk ended as she eyed Onigumo, unconscious with a sock in his mouth.

"You tied him up, eh?" The matter of fact tone in Kikyou's voice contained no shock, but instead a type of ironic humor. "I should have known better to let the moron do it by himself…he enjoys watching his victims suffer…you know?" the slightly annoyed tone of Kikyou's voice caused a chill to go up my spine, and I then I felt the sudden urge to slam my forehead repeatedly against the wall, in fact, probably the only things stopping me were: A. Miroku's arms, and B. The pistol aimed at my head..

"You! You were behind it all weren't you Hiruma?" I snarled, being mindful of the gun pointed my way as Kikyou turned her head to look at me with a smirk formed on her face.

"Bingo." She said in a singsong voice.

"You…you're crazy!" Akimura snarled, clutching me close to his chest.

"Iie. Merely competitive." Kikyou murmured, eyeing us with contempt.

"Nani?" I blinked, that comment had made no sense at all.

"Ugh…must I explain everything?" An annoyed look passed over Kikyou's face, I moved closer to Akimura. Right now, nothing freaked me out more than Kikyou, I mean, after all…she was holding a gun, and number two, and well, it's just plain creepy for her to not act like a total and complete moronic, annoying, bitchy bimbo. "It is a well known fact that both you and Kagome are some of the most attractive students at school…"

My face turned red, I hadn't known anything about that…but not that it matters, Kikyou seemed intent on listening to her own babble. I think she enjoys that, I mean, after all, who else would listen to her blabber on and on about how she's not the best in the school and how everybody else needs to die. I for sure don't.

"…but you see, with you dead, Kagome would be devastated, right?" Kikyou didn't wait for my reply, "She'd drop out of school, and then, well, I'd be the most attractive student, with out _any _competition."

"What about Akimura?" I growled.

Kikyou looked up, as if in thought, and frowned in mock sympathy, "Well, he'll have to die. There can be no witnesses. So, I'll have to kill him, right after I kill you…any last words before you go Akiyama?" Kikyou said softly.

"Hai. Look behind you." A bright grin erupted on my face as Akimura tapped Kikyou on the shoulder, smirking as she whirled about.

Many of you are probably wondering how he got there. Here is your answer: Kikyou's attention was entirely focused on me, giving Miroku a perfect chance to sneak off and walk right behind her…and then well, you get the point.

Miroku kicked the gun out of Kikyou's hands, and then, with practiced ease, unloaded it, dropped the ammo on the ground then threw the gun to the other side of the room. Yup! My little Miro-kun is smart!

I smirked at Kikyou as yelped and held her hand and whispered three words to her. "Pay back Time." Then all hell broke loose, I think that you get the point but if you want some details, all I can say is this: Kikyou came out with various bruises, a black eye, and two of her teeth knocked out. Yeah. I rock! Ahem, and by the way, I gave her a chance to defend herself…not that she deserved it…but I let her _try_ to kick me twice. I'm such a nice person.

About thirty minutes later the cops came, as Miroku had called them and given them the directions. I mean, how else would the cops have come? I'm positive that if Kikyou and Onigumo were unconscious then they would never call the cops on them selves, and as for myself, I used up all the minutes on my phone talking to Kagome-chan. That girl can talk a lot! Well, back to the story.

"We've done it!" Akimura crowed, holding me close as we danced around the parking lot.

"Hai!" I giggled, hugging him tightly as we laughed together, as I grinned at Kikyou's bruised face, glaring at her as the police took her away, then I did something so out of my character that it surprised even me. Big time.

I kissed Akimura. And I wasn't mad at myself either. I did this one on purpose…and with a sane mind no less. I wasn't the least bit annoyed or shocked at myself…ok…well, maybe a little, but…is that really that strange?

With smiles on our faces, we watched Kikyou and Onigumo be dragged out of our lives for what we hoped would be one of the happiest days in our lives to come. We were right.

_**End Chapter 12**_

_**A/N**: Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I promise, the next chapter will be much longer…I'll make sure of that! Thanks for all who have been reviewing and for their patience with my slow updates! I'm very grateful! Thanks again, and please don't forget to review! I enjoy hearing feedback!_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Wind waker's descendent: **I hate her to, and good luck on the evil plan! Glad you think this story is good!_

_**Chippy: **Yup, you did already review, but that's ok! Glad you think the fic is still awesome!_

_**Cute Anime boys make me pant: **Yes, I brought out the idiotic and moronic Nary-chan that everybody knows and loves!_

_**BG4ever09: **Yup, enters Kikyou! And Kikyou is up to a whole bunch of evil, but, she gets whats coming to her!_

_**Doray: **You're welcome, and thanks! I tried to add in humor, after all this is a romantic humor fic, I had to get it back into it's proffesion._

_**Butthead24: **Yup, I like the sock part to, and Kohai is like an underclassman or someone who is less experienced then you at a job or something._

_**Dark Angel: **Yup! More cliffies, though this chapter doesn't have one…at least I don't think it does…_

_**Veglma: **Yup! He got kicked where the sun don't shine, and you just noticed Nary-chan was insane…? And Yup, he killed Miro-kun's parents._

_**Ryuchan: **Thanks, and yes the silly baboon got what was coming to him._

_**Pointy Objects: **Nope, they're not done, not just yet atleast._

_**GurloftheNight: **Thanks! And look, I updated!_

_**Ifylapeach: **Yup, he really is a good guy in a strange, perverted kind of way!_

_**Dictionary**_

_**Nani- **What_

_**Hai**- yes_

_**-Chan, -kun, -sama, -san, -sempai, -sensei, -kohai**- Japanese suffixes, used on the ends of names and so on, sempai, sensei, and kohai can be used without the name added on, simply as a noun by themselves as when addressing an upperclassman 'Sempai'; a teacher 'Sensei'; or an underclassman 'Kohai'._

_**Iie**- No_

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

_"Sango-chan! We're fixing to graduate! I can't wait! And then to top that off, there's the wedding! I just can't wait!" Ayame squealed. "Best of all I get to be a brides maid!"_

_I smiled right back at her before glancing at the wedding catalogue in my hands. "What do you think about this one Ayame-chan?"_

_"Wow! You'll look great in it Sango-chan!"_

_**End Preview **_


	13. The Not so Happy Ending

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor Off in Three Minutes or Less**_

**_By Kuro Doragon Enkou_**

_**Summary- **Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_**Genre- **Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst/Mystery_

_**Pairings**- Miroku/Sango_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_**A/N-** Well folks, this is the final chapter of 'How to Tick your Neighbor off in the Three Minutes or Less', and though I'm sad that this story is ending, I will be putting up a prequel to this story called 'How to Deal with the Local Anger Management Case' so , please check it out when I get it pulled up. _

**_Chapter 13_**

_**The Not-so-Happy Ending**_

I sighed, staring out of the window, five minutes were left in class and they oozed by slowly, as if tormenting every students with the tantalizing idea that school would soon be out, waiting for each one to crack while it passed by malevolently slow. Very annoying to say the least.

Another minute oozed bye, some one tapped my shoulder, I started with a very high-pitched squeak. "Ehk!" Yes. That is my startled sound. Make no comment about it and you will live to a very ripe old age. Thank you.

"Sango-chan…?" Kagome muffled a giggle, while Inuyasha smirked and well, Akimura…he was too preoccupied with staring at undesent parts of the female anatomy to notice my joyous little 'ehk'.

"Hai?" I asked, trying to regain my dignity while slapping Miroku's hand away as if drifted to close to off limits territory.

"Sesshoumaru-kun and Kagura-chan's wedding is coming up…" she paused to give a glare towards Inuyasha, "And Inuyasha finally remembered to hand me the invitations to hand to you! Oh…and Kagura-chan wants you to be one of her bride's maids!" Kagome-chan said sweetly, still glaring accusingly at Inuyasha.

I nodded, and took the invitation from Kagome's hand, "Wait a minute…Kagome-chan, if Inuyasha just remembered to give the wedding invitation, then when is it?"

Kagome gave a bright sunny smile, "In approximately two days, three hours, forty-seven minutes, and seven seconds!"

"Nani!" I coughed, trust Kagome to give you something in such short notice. Quickly, Ayame-chan and I made plans to stop by the mall after school, unfortunately, Kagome-chan couldn't come with us…she had to stop and help Inuyasha with his math. It seems that girl's work is never done when it comes to him.

"Oooh! Sango-chan! Look at this one!" Ayame squealed, as we browsed through the wedding department in the store, after all, one wouldn't want to be out of fashion at a wedding, which I don't really know is possible, after all, you mainly just try to match the bride, and why Kagura chose me to be one of her bride's maids is completely beyond me, as she never really spared me a passing glance…but then again, there is something about weddings that causes the female species to go lightly insane, which causes the males to step back or be slaughtered or dragged into the insanity in the process.

Yes, I know most of you don't want to hear about the boring time when I went to the wedding department in the local clothes store but your feelings don't matter right now and I don't really care, so there.

Ayame was staring dreamily at this satin cream dress, mumbling something about wearing it when she forced Kouga to marry her and then turned to another dress and let out an excited squeal that caused every one in the store to turn in our direction, and of course she, oblivious to it all continued to squeal insanely.

"Kawaii! Sango-chan! Looky here!" Ayame squealed, gazing adoringly at probably was one of the best looking dresses I had ever seen, and then giving another bright squeal, Ayame said, "You so totally have to wear this to your wedding with Miroku-kun!" I nearly fell.

"Nani! W-wedding!" I bit out, while Ayame looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Of course! How could you forget your own wedding? Miroku-kun said it'd be right after you got out of high school!" The know it all expression on Ayame's face, and the way that she said it like it made perfect sense, made me growl.

"He did…did he?" Ayame bit back a gulp.

"Should not have said that…hai?" she squeaked, while I nodded. That boy was going to get it…and get it good.

As soon as we left the store, I went on a rampage trying to find my so-called 'fiancé'. I didn't have to rampage long.

Miroku was over Inuyasha's house, laughing nervously as he tried to explain about the car he still hadn't returned yet. Inuyasha was growing cranky; something that interrupted his math lessons, and Kagome was growing highly annoyed with the both of them. It seemed I had intervened when she was at a breaking point, lucky for Inuyasha, unlucky for Miroku.

With a darkly serene look on my face, I made a beeline strait for my dear little Miroku-chan…of course, I mean that not in an affectionate term, but in a mocking way. There is no way I'm getting a sweet innocent vibe from him right now, well, at least not much.

Seeing the look on my face, Miroku gulped, saying nervously, "Why konnichi wa Sango-chan!"

"Konnichi wa Akimura." I replied stiffly, cracking my knuckles, while Inuyasha backed up behind Kagome, who was smiling nervously. "Now…Ayame-chan has told me about a wedding…do you know anything about one except for Sesshoumaru-san and Kagura-san's wedding?"

Miroku was in a cold sweat now, and laughing nervously. "Why no Sango-chan…! How could you think I would do such a thing!"

"Easy." And quickly, I whipped out my secret weapon, which I had 'convinced' Ayame-chan to give me.

Miroku gulped, eyeing the wedding invitations with wide eyes. Busted. For the sake of children who might be reading this, I will now censor out what happened, and give you with this brief overview. Miroku came out of Inuyasha's house with two black eyes, a cracked rib and something that looked awfully like an imprint of my right hand on his left cheek, and finally, about twenty bruises on his arms and legs.

Finally, two days had passed, and thanks to the doctor, most of Miroku's bruises had faded, he now only had one black eye, which I think looked rather dashing on him…after all, it was my handiwork, something I am very proud of.

As you know, weddings can be very enjoyable but they can also bore you out of your wits, at least, unless you're the one getting married, then you are overloaded with nervousness, anxiety and all other types of very horrible feelings. So to put it simply, Sesshoumaru and Kagura got hitched, and now, I'll give the rest of the details.

It was at the party that happened after the couple kissed and said their vows and so on and so forth, which was kind of funny, as Sesshoumaru was entirely stoic, showing no emotion what so ever.

Well, anyways, I was hanging out with Akimura, after all, I was all gooey-gooey about the wedding and Miroku looked a bit out of it. Weddings seem to have that effect on men. Suddenly, he became serious.

"Sango…?" He asked, I looked up, "What do you think is going to happen from here on?"

I blinked, "I dunno, we'll probably go to college after we graduate get high paying jobs or work at the local Wac Donalds or something like that."

He smiled at me, "I mean, do you think it could ever be this way? Like, getting married or something like that?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I dunno, could happen. Depends."

He smiled, it seemed I had given the right answer, at least…that was until I felt something against my rear. My eyes widened, while a blissful look was on Miroku's face.

"Akimura…!"

--**_End_**—

_**A/N:** Well everybody, this is the end, and I enjoyed writing this story very much, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it! I'm very sorry about the late update, but this chapter is a bit longer then the last one, so I hope that makes up for it a little bit! Anyways, don't forget to review! _

**_Dictionary:_**

_**Nani**: What_

_**-chan, -san, -sama, -kun, ect**: Japanese suffixes, used it the ends of names_

_**Hai**: Yes_

_**Konnichi wa**: Hello_

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**_Brickwall847_- **I like weddings to, and I think a lot of people will enjoy seeing Kikyou suffer…it's just a great way to pass the time.

**Jessica- **Thank you!

**_Veglma- _**Yup…theres a wedding going on!

**_Ifylapeach- _**Thanks… and no, I don't think that Kenshin was mentioned in this story, but if I did, he was probably mentioned when I talked about honorifics and stuff.

**Chippy- **Yup they kicked his ass good!

**_Doray- _**Thanks! And nah, I decided not to make them tie the knot just yet…It was a bit to predictable, at least, that's what I think.

**_Windwaker's Descendent-_** Sorry I didn't kill Kinky-ho off, but, hey, being stuck in a jail cell with Nary-chan would be scarier then anything don't you agree? And, a nuclear missle attached to Kikyou sounds fun!

**_Akeryou- _**Thanks!

**_Inu Tachi Lover- _**Hey, look! I updated!

**_Hearii-sama- _**Yup…she's a big dunce, but hey, what can you expect…she is Kinky-ho after all.

**_I feel awfully random- _**Yup…but it turns out it wasn't their wedding! I just couldn't make them get married in high school…no matter how much I wanted them to.

**-CuteAnimeBoysMakeMePant-- **Nah, they didn't get married, but yes, she did kiss him. And I'd like to hear you're Inuyasha version of the twelve days of Christmas!

**Suri-kun- **Thanks!

**_Butthead24-_** Thanks, and no, Sango isn't getting married…at least, not yet…I think…I just wanted to make you think she was getting hitched.


	14. Epilogue

_**How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary- **Sango Akiyama has a rather normal life, at least until a certain guy moves in next door. When the most annoying neighbor in history just happens to move in next door, how long will she be able to stand it without killing the guy?_

_**Genre- **Romance, Humor, and slight Drama/Angst/Mystery_

_**Pairings**- Miroku/Sango_

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha, unless you count all the manga and anime I have accumulated._

_**A/N:** Hello everybody, most of you are probably wondering why I'm posting this, and I'll answer your question: Me being the oh, so kind person I am, have decided to grace you with an epilogue, and also, to tell you that the prequel is up, so read it if you have the time! Any ways, enjoy the epilogue of 'How to Tick Your Neighbor off in Three Minutes or Less'! Also, just so you know, this takes place roughly just after they all graduate from college._

_**Epilogue**_

_**Stars Shine Bright**_

I gulped, trying my best to stay calm. Never, ever in a million years did I think this day would happen. Maybe this is why most brides run on their weddings. Yes, you heard me, I, Akiyama Sango, am getting married this fine day.

Already, the chorus of church bells ring loudly in my mind, and the thought of finally bonding with the annoying lecher is annoyingly fresh in my mind.

Yes. Once again, you hear right. I, Akiyama Sango, am being married to that perverted lecher- Akimura Miroku. Never thought that'd happen, did you? Of course you didn't.

At this very moment, it is time for the bride's maids and the flower girl to come out. Alright, I was bored to say the least, at Kagura and Sesshoumaru's wedding. Now, I understand how she feels, after all, nothing can compare to the joy and fear of the bride. Forget the groom, all he has to do is stand there and look presentable! He's not the one that has to wear stupid heels or a long flowy white gown; he just has to wear a tux and some stupid dress shoes!

Nothing can compare to the anxiety of being a bride, after all, just imagine having to clean up you're husbands dirty laundry! That's something that would deter anybody from the path of marriage; thankfully, most brides are brave enough to stand against the horrors of dirty underwear and smelly socks! Yes, you heard me, smelly socks, sweaty and full of the stench of feet that haven't been washed for a day! Horrible…just plain horrible!

Anyways, enough with my hysterical rambling…I think it's my cue now…to, oh, if you're wondering who is going to give the bride 'away', it's Kohaku, gulping, I held on to his arm, and walked regally along the carpet. Already I could see Inuyasha smirking at me, while Miroku looked like he was about to hyperventilate. That brought a smile to my lips.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, maybe even years, I was standing right in front of Miroku.

Gulping we got ready to day our vows. Unfortunately for those of you who are completely interested in the details of what we said, I, myself was paying very little attention, as for an extremely unexplainable reason, I was lost in Akimura's eyes…so whatever the priest said sounded like constant rambling to my ears. In fact, the only part that I truly paid attention to was when the priest said, "Do you, Akiyama Sango, take this man, to be your lawful husband, through, sickness…" I kind of spaced out a bit there only tuning in until he said, "…til death do you part?"

I smiled. "I do."

The same thing went for Miroku, and me, being the oh so cautious person I am, waited to hear what he was going to say, tears coming to my eyes when he replied, "I do."

With that, the priest smiled in benediction over us and said, "You may kiss the bride." Akimura-wait…that mean's my last name is Akimura now…Akimura Sango…Sounds kind of weird, but ah, what the hell; I don't care any more- Miroku, didn't waste any time, before I knew anything, his lips were on mine and we lost track of the world, only one word coming from our lips, in perfect harmony:

"Aishiteru…"

_**End Epilogue**_

_**A/N:** Hope you all liked it, though I must admit, and most of you can probably tell, I have no idea about a wedding, and the idea for this came into my mind at one in the morning. Anyways, please, don't forget to review, as it is greatly appreciated!_

_**Dictionary (Wow! Twowhole words!)**_

_**-chan-** Japanese suffix, used at the end of name, usually used among girls or young children, also used when displaying affection in a cute kind of way_

_**Aishiteru- **I love you_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Chippy- **I tried to make people think that, very glad I succeeded!_

_**Yami-Farie**- Yup, Sango does need anger management, but Miroku try and schedule her wedding without her permission_

_**Doray- **Glad you liked it, it took me a while to get the idea strait for that chapter! Thanks!_

_**Butthead24- **Than you very much!_

_**randomassasin- **Looky here, I wrote one more chapter! I'm such a nice person aren't I?_

_**Akeryou- **Thank you very much!_

_**Inu Tachi Lover- **I got a 10/10? That means I got an 'A'! Yay me! I might make a sequel, glad you think the story was great!_

_**Tears of a Hanyou and the love of a Miko- **Yup, I did update, and thanks for putting both me and my story on you're favorites list! I'm very grateful!_

_**Hearii-sama- **Yeah, it's over, and 'How to deal with the local Anger Mangagement Case' (God…I've got to think of some shorter titles don't I?) is a bit like a different story, and takes place before this one, so Miroku won't be in it at all, but it will have plenty of Inuyasha and Kagome action, as well as more Kikyou bashing…hey! I think I rhymed!_

_**RamblingPhilosopher- **Thank you very much!_


End file.
